Ash,and Hilda's Unova story
by TheRetroFan21
Summary: The first of many stories in a series following Ash,and Hilda from the time they meet,to the time they become parents. This story will loosely follow the anime,and game stories combined,but mostly it will be something totally different.
1. Chapter 1:New friends,new rivals!

**Director: Ok DJ, you're up in 10.**

**DJ(Me):10 what? 10 nano seconds,10 milliseconds, 10 seconds,10 minutes,10 hours,10 days,10 weeks,10 months,10 years? What ten are you-**

**Director: And you're up!**

**Gets pushed out onto stage**

**DJ: What the fu-oh hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction story ever. Basically this story is the re-telling of unova which I will mix the games,and the anime story into one,with my own elements that I thought were needed in both canon's. Knda weird but you will love it! This story will feature the love pairing of Ash, and game female protaganist Hilda!**

**Ash: Hello everyone!**

**DJ: The hell are you doing here?**

**Ash: Fanfiction (puts on glasses, and channels inner british) deal wit it brah.**

**Hilda: Ash, honey, don't do that.**

**Ash: Sorry sweetie, but you gotta admit, I look stylin' with these shades!**

**DJ: Arrogant little fu-**

**Hilda: On with the story now!**

**DJ: Fine...OH WAIT! YOUR AGES!**

**Ash:14**

**Hilda:13**

**Cheren:15**

**Bianca:13**

**Trip:13**

**N:21**

**Ghetetis:...eh...46**

**Also Team Rocket's Meowth has turned to good after realizing the way they treated Pokemon was cruel, and has joined Ash's team.**

It was a June 1st. The day that the Unova league started! Ash, his mother Delia Ketchum, and Samuel Oak are on a private plane ride o the new region Ash had yet to discover.

"Just look out there Pikachu." Ash said stunned. "All those new water Pokemon." He said.

'Yeah!' Pikachu said looking on with big eyes.

"So Ash, what's the plan when we's gets to the Unova regions?" Meowth asked.

"Oh simple." Ash said with a smirk.

"Take the Unova league by storm!" He said raising his hand in confidence.

'And we'll be right beside hime through it all right Meowth?' Pikachu asked.

"Is the coin on my head yellow?" He joked. "Of course!" He answered.

Ash,and his two Pokemon hi-fived.

"Oh Ash honey!" His mom called.

"Yes mother?" Ash asked as his mother walked up to him.

"Okay I packed your bag with two sets of the same clothes,a small lunch bag filled with honey glazed turkey sandwiches, a few full restores for your Pokemon,and max revives." She handed him the bag.

"Oh sweet, thanks mom!" Ash said surpirised at how much his mom had done for him. He took the fairly large back pack.

"Make sure you clean your under wear every day." Se told her son sternly.

"Mon don't say that." Ash buried his face in the pack, as Meowth,and Pikachu laughed.

"Oh,and what are you two laughing at?" Delia asked Ash's two pokemon. They froze in fear.

"You Meowth have to take a nice warm bath incase you meet that special someone." She picked up the Pokemon, and took him to the sink in the large bathroom area of the private plane.

"No please! Pikachu old pal, old chum, friend o' mine! Don't let me die alone!" Meowth yelled thinking this would be the last time he would see Ash,and Pikcahu.

'I a'int going anywhere with you dude.' Pikachu said slightly laughing.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Delia said turning around. "Pikachu, you need to get your make-up done." She said cheerfuly.

Pikachu froze. "wha-what make-up is she talking about. This woman is crazy right A-"

"You get your cheeks done don't you?" Ash asked desperately trying to hold back a laugh.

'...yes.' Pikachu mumbled.

"...PFFFFT HAHAHA! He get's his make-up ah HAHAHA! Like some kind of barbie gir-HAHAHA!"

Ash was clutching his sides as he was laughing at his best friends dismay. Pikachu felt ashamed as he hung his head as Delia took his hand,and walked him to the bathroom area.

A few minutes later Ash finally stopped laughing.

"This is gonna be great. Aw my ribs." Ash clutched his stomach in pain as every time he inhaled a sharp pain punctered his mid section.

"Worth it." He said.

**IN THE UNOVA REGION!**

**Ash: Arceus Christ! Do you have to scream that.**

**DJ: Oh hush up.**

"Oh,and Alder reclass his Acselgor!"(Not ever sure if that's spelled right)

"Go,Volcorona!" Alder said.

"oh,and he chooses Volcorona! His deadliest Pokemon!"

A sudden close up of an arm as white tape was wrapped around the wrist,and upper fore-arm.

"Yes, I am Hilda Touko." A girl's voice apperead.

Ah yes, Hilda Touko was a thirteen year old girl, she had just turned into a teen today,and she couldn't wait to get her first Pokemon. She attire consisted of what she wore in Pokemon white 1, A white tank top, covered by an open black vest,her hair was in a complicated ponytail,and She had a white,and pink cap with half a Poke-ball symbol.

"Today is the day I finally get my first Pokemon, compete in the league, and win to become the champion of Unova!" She had ambition, just like Ash.

"Oh Hilda!" A voice came from the other side of her door.

"Come on in Bianca."

Bianca came through the door holding a case with three Pokemon n their Poke-balls.

"Hello Hilda." Another voice came from the hallway.

"Oh...hello Cheren." Hilda said. Hilda, and Cheren always didn't see eye, to eye mostly due to cheren's ignorance, only believeing that raw power was the key to win any battle, whle Hilda thought that thinking outside the box, and using amazing strategy was the key to winning battles. This lead them from being friends to bitter rivals,and now nothing was stopping them from having an all out battle to start out their journey.

Cheren stepped through the door.

"I see your already amped for the league huh?" He said adjusting his tie.

"Don't tell me you're entering the league?" Hilda asked in annoyance.

"Are you kidding? Getting a chance to wipe the floor with you live in front of everyone we know,and love is...pretty damn sweet!" Cheren said smugly once again adjusting his tie.

"Argh! That's it!" Hilda went to the container containing the Pokemon. She looked pver each one carefully.

"Snovy is cool, but too elegant for my liking."

"Oshowatt is so cool, and razor shell is great, but Samurott's aren't good on speed.

"Now tepig. A fine picture of health. Looks so agile, and ready...it's firey spirit...it's like it's reaching out to me." Hilda reached her hand out,and Tepig immedeatly rubbed it's head against her hand.

"Alright Tepig I choose yo-"

"Then I choose Oshowatt!" Cheren announced knowing he made the right choice.

"Alright that means I get Snivy." Bianca said hugging the elegant pokemon who cuddled into her feeling warm.

"Hey Hilda." Cheren said.

"What do you want Cheren?" Hilda asked already knowing the question.

"Wanna have a Pokemon battle right here in your room?" Cheren asked.

"Okay let's do this!" Hilda said as Tepig jumped infront of her, and got into a fighting stance.

"Okay Oshawatt, let's show these two what happens when fire trys to mess with water.

'Let's do this!' Oshawatt feeling the determination of his trainer stepped infront,and pounded it's belly.

"Let the battle begin!" Bianca said as the battle commenced.

"Alright Oshawatt,tackle!" Cheren started.

"Tepig side step it, and use tail whip!" Hilda countered.

"You're too slow!" Tepig taunted.

Tepig dodged with ease, and smacked its tail right in Oshawatt's face.

"aw,what the heck!" Oshawatt said, as the slap left a slight burn on his face.

"AH! It stings!" Oshawatt ylled in pain.

"Alright! Tepig use tackle!"

"Oshawatt, dodge,and use water gun!"

Oshawatt was surprisingly fast as it side-stepped Tepig's attack,and shot a small jet of water at it's back.

"Ahh!" Tepig screamed as it was hurled over towards Hilda's bed,and smashed the side of the bed in the process.

"Oh no! My bed." Hilda said looking at the damage done.

"Oh,poor Tepig. Now to end this!" Cheren said with confidence.

"Oshawatt! Full powered water gun go!"

"Tepig please get up!" Hilda pleaded.

"Agh...WHA!" Tepig quickly jumped out of the way,and landed on Hilda's dresser.

"Oshawatt Tackle now!" Cheren said not wasting any time.

"Get back here!" Oshawatt yelled and launched itself after the tepig.

"Tepig step to the right,and tackle Oshawatt full power!"

Tepig waited until the last possible second,and stepped to the right, as Oshawatt didn't have time to protect itself. Everything went into slow motion.

"Oh crud..." Pshawatt mumbled.

Oshawatt was then tackled hard by Tepig, who sent it flying into Hilda's PC,and smashed against the wall, which revealed a crack the length of Oshawatt.

"Oh no..." Tepig sweatdropped as Hilda had her mouth agape looking at the wreckage of her PC.

"This day cannot get any worse." Hilda moaned.

"Woah woah! Look out below!" Tepig suddenly lost footing on Hilda's dresser as the whole thing fell over. The mirror shattered,all her dolls scattered across the floor, and a picture of her, and her mother hugging infront of the docs on the outskirts of the town.

"Tepig return!" Hilda said getting annoyed.

"So...I win?" Cheren said confused.

He went behind the broken PC, and saw swirls in Oshawatt's eyes.

"Darn it!" He hyelled.

Hilda looked up. "I won?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." Cheren said defeated.

"YES! I kicked your square butt Cheren! WOO! Alright!" Hilda said skipping around the defeated teenager.

"Great job Hilda!" Bianca said hugging her best friend.

"You did great to Cheren." She said kneeling down next to the boy.

"RRRRRAAAAWWWRRRRR!" They heard a thunder clapping voice. Then blue thunder boomed as flashes of lighting appeared.

"Oh no! Something is happeneing at the doc!" Binaca screamed terrified.

"Let's go see what's up!" Hilda said opening her window, jumping out,and ran as fast as she could toward the docs.

"Hilda wait!" Cheren yelled but she couldn't hear him.

"That girl never listens!" Cheren facepalmed.

"Let's get going Cheren!" Bianca said already down the stairs.

"Coming." Cheren said.

**BACK WITH ASH ON THE DOCS!**

**Ash:Once again csn you please not do that?**

**DJ: It's fanfiction(Puts on shades,and channels inner Briitish) Deal wit it brah!**

**Ash:Why you little-**

"CRAP!" Ash said as himself,Pikachu,and Meowth were running from a black dragon with small wings,and large claws, summoning lighting strikes down on Ash,and his friends.

"Hey bub! Take this!" Meowth said as he launched a shadow ball at the unsuspecting dragon's mouth.

"RRRAAAWWWR! The dragon stumbled back in the air.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"Take this!" Pikachu said as bolts of lighting formed and launched toward the Pokemon chasing them.

"And another one of these!" Meowth launched another powerful shadow ball at the Pokemon.

The dragon had enough and summoned blue lighting around itself,and launched the lighting at Meowth.

"Oh my Arceus!" Meowth screamed, but was too scared to move.

"Meowth get away!" Pikachu said as he started running towards his new friend.

Just then Pikachu say Ash sprinting towards Meowth,and pushed him out of the way.

"ASH NO!"

"ASH!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Ash screamed as the lighting struck him.

'He's gonna die!" Pikachu said as tears formed in his eyes.

"I hardly knew him." Meowth said. "Just as I became a good cop to." Meoth groaned, holding back his own tears.

Ash was struck by lighting yes, but he wasn't damaged.

The dragon let out another roar in confusion as the lighting stopped.

Ash didn't know what he was doing. He put his gands together,and aimed at the dragon who conjured up another thunder storm,and prepared to pummel the human before it.

"Try this on for size!" Ash said as all the energy he absorbed from the dragon formed into a clue thunder ball in his hands. The ball grew,and grew,and grew. Ash lifted the ball over his head,and threw it at the legendary Pokemon.

The legendary didn't have time to react as it took the strong force of the electric ball.

"RRRAAAAWWWRRR!" It roared it pain.

"Haha!" Ash yelled in victory.

The pokemon looked at Ash,and flew away as electric sparks appeared around it.

"ASH! You're okay!" He heard.

He looked back and saw Pikachu,and Meowth running towards him with tears in their eyes.

"Hey guys." Ash said casually. Then he was tackled to the ground by his Pokemon.

"I thought we were gonna lose you forever!" Pikachu said nuzzling his head against Ash's necks neck.

"Don't ever scare us like that again you big idiot." Meowth said hugging Ash's arm.

"guys, it's okay, let's go to the lab now. My mom is waiting." Ash told them.

As the three got up they were surprised to see three teenagers standing infront of them in awe, as if ash was some king of the sea.

"Did you just take on zekrom?" Bianca said still in shock.

"Dude, we need to battle!" Cheren said.

"Uh...ok." Ash said.

"Cheren you idiot your Oshawatt can even battle." Hilda said knocking Cheren on the head.

"I gave it a max revive for your info!" Cheren yelled back at her.

"Hey! Are we gonna battle?" Ash asked Cheren.

"Hmph of course!' Cheren said smugly.

"Just don't go crying to mommy after I'm done with you." Cheren taunted.

"Hey do you even know who I am?" Ash asked.

"Some kid?" Cheren asked.

"No! I'm Ash Ketchum!'" He said proudly.

"Wait...oh now I see it. The z's on your face, the Pikachu,and the talking Meowth." Cheren remembered. "You're a legend,That's why I wan to battle you."

"Are you sure? You seem new at this." Ash told him.

"HA! I'm actually quite advanced in the world of PKMN battling. Enough talk,let's do this!" Cheren said as Oshawatt appeared from it's ball, and stood proudly.

'Who's next?' Oshawatt asked.

"Ash. Let me take this guy." Meowth said suddenly.

"Huh, why?" Ash asked.

"I know Pikachu could take this one down in three seconds, but I haven't battled by your side as much yet. Please give me this chance." Meowth asked. Ash saw the will to prove himself in Meowth's eyes.

"Okay Meowth, let's do this!" ash said.

"Alright!" Meowth said as he got infront of Ash in a fighting position.

"Cheren are you sure?" Bianca asked. "This guy have been in every league,and tournament in the past 4 years." She reminded him.

"It wouldn't hurt to atleast challenge the guy right?" Cheren said.

"Yes it would." Bianca,and Hilda scowled the boy as he sweatdropped.

"Anyways Oshawatt! Use water gun now!"

"Meowth, shadow ball." Ash said plainly.

Meoth shot a small orb of purple darkness at the jet of water, which surprisingly demolished it,and shot Oshawatt in the stomach sending it back a few feet.

"Woah! Such a powerful attack! Amazing!" Cheren said in awe.

"Actually that was my weakest shadow ball...ever." Meowth informed.

"What? How can that be?" Cheren asked. He quickly got over that fact.

"Oshawatt water gun go!"

'Take this you freaky cat!' Oshawatt said as it launched a jet of water at meowth who dodged it with ease.

"You're too slow!" Meowth taunted.

'Why does everyone say that?' Oshawatt asked in annoyance,and took it's shell of it's body as it charged up into a sharp blue blade.

"Woah! Razor shell!" Cheren remarked in joy. "Alright Oshawatt go for it!" Cheren said.

'Get ready to fell the shell!' Oshawatt told Meowth as it ran towards him.

"Thunderbolt,go!" Ash said.

"Oh no. Oshawatt close in quickly!" Cheren said out of panic.

As Oshawatt was close to Meowth Meowth charged up electricity as it formed around him,and was shot at the Oshawatt.

'Oh Arceus!' Oshwatt yelled in great pain.

"You need improvement dude." Ash said dissapointed. "We have to get to the lab now."

"Oh right. Let's skidaddle!" Meowth exclaimed,and ran off the docs towards the professor's lab, followed closely by Ash,and Pikachu.

"Hey!" Hilda called out. "Wait for us!" She called suddenly running after the boy.

"Wait Hilda! We don't even know them!" Bianca said.

The girl kept running.

"She is so hard headed." Cheren said again, walking towards the lab with Bianca.

**AT THE LAB!**

**Ash:My ears are bleeding!**

**DJ: Slaps Ash**

"Hey professor Juniper! We're here!" Ash announced upon entering the lab.

"Ash! Are you okay? We saw you facing off with Zekrom! How are you still alive after all that?" The professor asked in shock.

"I don't know..." Ash said quietly. "Hey it's probably from all the times Pikachu has shocked me." ash said.

Pikachu sweatdropped,and sat in the corner of shame.

"Incoming!" Ash heard from behind.

Ash turned around only to be accidently tackled by Hilda. The girl he meet at the doc.

"Are you okay?" Hilda asked unaware of how she was ontop of the boy.

"You knee is touching my crotch uncomfortably..." Ash said blushing like crazy looking around only to see Pikachu,adn Meowth laughing.

Hilda was ontop of ash. She unknowingly was pinning the poor boy down. Her hands placed firmly on his wrist,her lower midsection resting ontop of Ash's, it strangely felt good to Ash, but he was too shocked to say anything. Hilda's right leg was over Ash's,and her left knee was right on ash man area.

"Oh my arceus! I'm so sorry!" Hilda slid back off of Ash,but ended up harming his crotch further.

"HAI!" Ash screamed holding his crotch in the fedal position as fake tears ran down his face.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Hilda screamed running up to the boy. "Here let me help." Hilda tried to help Ash.

"NO!" Ash exclaimed. "You've already violated the sanctum of my private area. Please, don't do anything!" Ash pleaded with a voice that had Pikachu,and Meowth double over in laughter.

A few seconds passed.

"Okay, I fell better now." Ash said standing up on his own.

"look I'm really sorry can I get you anything, water, a snack, juice,medication-

"Look...what's your name?" Ash asked.

"Uh...H-Hilda?" Hilda said blushing as she was now able to get a better look at Ash's face.

"You lo-look really handsome." She complimented.

"Oh uh...thanks." Ash said blushign looking away from the girl.

"Ah, Ash! Just the boy I wanted to see!" Professor Oak said.

"Will you be challenging the Unova league?"

u bet professor!" Ash with pride.

"Ah, that's the spirit." Professor Oak said with his own sense of pride.

"Win this won us us back in Pallet town okay Ashykins?" His mother asked as she pinched his soft cheeks.

"Mom don't do that!" Ash exclaimed embarrassed from the nickname.

"Oh I'm sorry. Don't want to be embarrassed infront of your girlfriend?" Delia asked.

"MOM!" Ash remarked hiding his face as he blushed at the thought of this girl being his girlfriend.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Delia Ketchum. Unless you're deaf you now know that I'm Ash's mom." She greeted Hilda happily.

"Uh...I'm Hilda Touko, from Nuvema Town." Hilda said.

"Ah Hilda. How's my daughter doing.' Professor Juniper asked.

"SHE'S YOUR MOTHER!" Ash asked in shock.

"Yes she is,and I'm doing fine mom. I choose Tepig out of the three starters,and it beat Cheren's Oshawatt!" She jumped up,and down with joy.

"What? That can't be." Juniper pondered. "Doesn't type advantages always guarantee a win?" Juniper thought out loud.

"Not in my book." Ash spoke up. "When I was in the Hoenn League, I used a Glalie to defeat a Charizard."

"Yes. That was quite the match Ash. Thinking outside the box in order to pull off incredible feats is truly up your ally." Professor Oak said.

"I know." Ash said. "I'm just awesome like that." He said as he seemed to be trying to lean on a wall, but there was none so he floor on the floor."

"(giggle) Are you okay?" Hilda asked helping the boy up.

As Ash grabbed her hand.A spark rushed through both of their bodies at a lighting fast pace.

"Woah..." They said in unison as Ash stood up,and stared at Hilda, she did the same.

'Oh what is this I see? True love in the air?Must be." pikachu said putting on his best imression of professor Oak as Meowth was laughing his guts out.

"Haha. Very nice Pikachu. When Ash retires, you could take my place as a poerty writer." Prof. Oak joked.

'Ya know what? I might just take up that offer." Pikachu said honestly.

"Oh, my little baby boy/girl is growing up." ,and Delia said at once, hugging their kids.

"Mom!" Ash,and Hilda said in unison once again.

"Okay, we'll stop bugging the two of you." Juniper said.

"alright Ash,hilda. Here are you're Podexes. Ash you get the national dex, as you are far more experienced than Hilda is,and please take care of her for me." Juniper told Ash.

"Take care of her? We're not traveli-"

"Yes we are!" Hilda said.

"Don't worry mom. With Ash here by my side, i'll be safe." She quickly said.

"BYE!" She turned back,and yelled after leaving the lab with Ash's pokemon following suit.

"Ah! Hey what was that about?" Ash asked.

"I said yes because if I wasn't traveling with you, mom would put me with Cheren." Hilda cringed.

"And I HATE Cheren!" She exclaimed.

"Woah..." Ash said. "Hate is such a strong word Hilda." Ash said grabbing Hilda's shoulder's,and looked her in eyes for a long while. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hilda said pulling away from Ash's grip slightly blushing.

"You remind me of me." Ash said.

"Wow. Conceded much?" Hilda said.

"No, I ment that the way you see Cheren as someone who you truly hate. Just like my old rivalry with Gary." Ash said thinking back to the most brutal moments of his rivalry with Gary.

"Oh, Gary Oak? That guy is so handsome. Too bad his personality isn't so good."

"Handsome? Have you seen his hair? Looks like he smuggled a small Raticate in that thing!" Ash excalimed.

"Hehehe." Hilda giggled. "You're a really funny person Ash. I hope to get to know you more on our journey." Hilda said getting a bit to close to Ash for his liking.

"I,uh...yeah?" Ash stuttered as his face grew red.

"Smooth moves Ashy-boy." Meowth teasesd the poor trainer.

"Oh haha." Ash replied sarcastically.

"Hey!" A kid said walking up to Ash,and Hilda.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"My name is trip." The kid said. Trip was 13 just like Hilda. He had yellowish hair,that went down to the back of his neck, he was wearing an orange sweater, with a black shirt under it. His pants were a light brown color, with green,and black shoes.

"What do you what,trip?" Ash asked.

"A Pokemon battle." Trip said plainly.

"What? Why?" Ash asked.

"I know who you are. You're Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town,and you have competed in every leauge in every region in the past 4 years." Trip acknowledged.

"Aw, shucks you're making me blush." Ash said as he scracthed the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

"So...how about it." Trip said holding out his Pokeball in a fighting position.

"Let's get ready to battle!" Ash said.

"Meowth." Ash looked over to the talking feline.

"Really?" Meowth asked surprised. "You're counting on me for this battle?" He asked.

"Sure am." ash said sticking a thumbs up,and smiled to Meowth. "after all you were the one who wanted to prove yourself. I'm giving you the oppurtunity." Ash said.

"Meowth looked back at the two confident trainers,and Hilda who was on the verge of tears.

"So hartwarming." She said calming herself down.

"Alright! Let's do dis!" Meowth said extending his claws,and getting in a fighting position.

"Okay! Snivy come on out!" Trip said as Snivy was summoned from it's Pokeball.

"Alright snivy use leech seed." Trip said.

Snivy launched little seeds around Meowth.

"Meowth jump up,and launch yourself towards Snivy using quick attack, and then slash." Ash said quickly.

"Up up,and away!" Meowth exclaimed as he jumped into the air,and dived towards snivy with his claws ready to slash.

"Snivy, leaf blade!" Trip countered quickly.

'HIIYAA!" Snivy said as it jumped towards Meowth as her sharp tail green glowing tail,and his sharp claws connected, causing a small explosion.

"Snivy!" Trip yelled in worry.

"Meowth!" Ash said in the same manner.

Both Pokemon kept on hitting each other with slashes,and leaf blades. It was basically an early battle slug fest between the two.

"Keep going at it with all you've got meowth!" Ash encouraged his Pokemon.

"Snivy, don't give up!" Trip encouraged his Pokemon to ekep fighting as well.

Eventually the two Pokemon hit each other in the face, and they both reeled back in pain. The two were covered in small bruises all over.

"*Huff* Not bad for a rookie Pokemon." Meowth complimented the young green serpent Pokemon.

"*Pant* A pokemon is only as good as it's trainer." Snvy replied. "And my trainer is the best!"

"That's the spirit Snivy! Now quick close in with tackle,and use scratch!" Trip commanded.

"Meowth charge an iron tail,and close in with quick attack!" Ash said.

"Let's go!" Meowth said as he charged his tail until it turned into a metallic color rather quickly,and ran at a great spped towards Snivy."

"Jump Now!" Ash said as he waited till the last secon as Snivy's scratch went to waste.

"Now do an iron head iron tail!" Ash said victorioulsy as Meowth was front flipping towards Snivy gained more,and more velocity as it would be just enough to knock out the Pokemon with iron tail.

"Alright Ash!" Hilda jumped for joy as both trainers thought it was over.

"Snivy. Jump under meowth,and use a back flip leaf blade!" Trip countered.

"Damn it!" Ash exclaimed. "He found a counter?" He remarked.

"Hope you don't get too dizzy Cat-boy!" Snivy said as She jumped towards Meowth, charged a leaf blaed,and flip back twice, as her leaf blade came from under,and Meowth's iron tail came from above. Sadly as Snivy's tail was wider,and a bit thicker than Meowth's he was somehow spinning back-wards in one place in mid-air.

"How many laws of physics are we breaking right now?" Ash asked as Trip laughed.

Too bad for Meowth, Snivy still had enough energy as she contiuned her leaf blade attack, but instead came from the side,as it whipped across Meowth's face, sending him flying towards the ground. The impact left a crater.

"Meowth?" Ash asked not wanting to believe the match was over. No responcse.

"Meowth!" Ash shouted louder. Again no reply.

"Looks like I won the battle-huh?" Trip asked in shock as he say Meowth pull himself up from the small crater. He was brusied all over. A large red leaf print of the side of his face was starting to boil up,and was bleeding. He was covered in bruises,and a slightly noticable cut ran diagonally down his stomach. He was panting heavily.

"H-how is he still ready for battle?" Trip asked in complete shock. He looked over to Ash who himself was in complete shock. The crater was big as it almost 3 yeards away from Ash,and Trip on both sides(They were in a medium sized battle field.) The crater was also a bit deep too. As everyone could tell it was about two yards deep!

"Meowth...how did you?" Ash asked

"As long as someone gives me the strength,and believes in me," He turned to Ash. "I can over come almost anything in my way." He said looking at ash with a determined expression.

"Wow." Trip said. "You really treat your Pokemon with the up most respect Ash." Trip said still astonished at wha Meowth just did.

"That's what I'm known for Trip!" Ash said as he looked away from Meowth over to his opponent.

"Alright, let's do this!" They both said at the same time.

"Mewoth shadow ball!" Ash said hoping to end this quickly as Meowth was low on HP.

"Snivy. Use the enegy ball,leaf blade combination we've been practicing!" Trip said a bit unsure as the combination was something they've only been training with for a few days.

Meowth formed a moderate sized shadow ball,and launched it towards Snivy. Snivy charged a green orb of energy about the same size as her, slowly moved it forwardmand used leaf blade, to send it flying towards the shaown ball at a great speed. As the two orbs of energy collided energy ball survived,and stayed on course at it's main target was Meowth.

"Meowth, quickly charge an iron tail,and launch it back towards Snivy!" Ash quickly countered.

Meowth surprisingly charged iron tail quickly enough to use it to launch it back to Snivy.

"Oh no! Snivy dodge!" Trip panicked, but the green orb of energy came to fast. Snivy tried to catch it, but her result ended up with the energy orb chanfing direction from launching Snivy back,it pushed her into the ground forming another small crater, that caused the ground to shake again. Dust filled the area as it was hard to see.

"Snivy! Snivy No!" Trip said as he fell onto his knees in defeat.

"Wait!" Ash called out.

"What?" Trip said on the verge of tears.

"It's just like Noland told the referee when I was facing off against his Articuno with my Charizard. Just wait a few more seconds to make sure that your Pokemon is really down for the count." Ash reassured Trip.

"...Okay." Trip said wiping his eyes of his tears.

After a few seconds the dust cleared to reveal Snivy trying to stay up-right. She was struggling terribly. It wasn't because of the energy ball attack, it was the fact that it came at her,and forcibly pushed her into the ground creating a crater almost as large as the one behind the equally damaged Meowth. She had bruises all over like Meowth. She had cuts that bled a little all over back as sharp rocks were dropping over her back from the impact of the collosion with the energy ball. Her left eye was bruised by the energy ball. Her palms also had small cuts from the energy ball.

"Snivy? You're still in!" Trip exclaimed with joy as he stood up from the ground.

"*Pant* I must not fail*pant* for you trip! I will not fail!" Snivy exclaimed.

"Snivy..." Trip whispered as he felt the determination radiating off of his starter Pokemon.

"Snivy. I thank you for staying in battle with me,and getting us this far against a seasoned pro in Ash. You are a true friend. Are you ready to contiune?" He asked

"HHAAAH!" Snivy yelled as she powered up. A burst of green energy radiated fro her body,and the strong winds formed from it knocked everyone back a little.

"Wow." Ash whispered.

"What's happening to Snivy?" Trip asked a bit scared as he thought his Pokemon had gone a bit mental.

"Dude...it's using overgrow!" Ash exclaimed.

"Overgrow?" Trip asked. "Dosen't that happen when the Pokemon's HP is almost wiped out?" Trip asked.

"Not really. While a grass Pokemon might experience overgrow, it will only to an extent. The grass Pokemon has to feel the trust,and friendship of it's trainer in order to fully experience overgrow." Ash lectured.

"So..Snivy really has faith in me as a trainer?" Trip asked.

Snivy turned around.

"Of course I do Trip. I know that under your training. I will be the best Serperior in the Pokemon world!" Snivy told her best human friend.

Trip couldn't help but smile.

"Alright Ash, let's do this!" Trip yelled with confidence. "Snivy use scratch.

Snivy charged toward Meowth.

"Hey Ash why is Trip having Snivy go for scratch? Shouldn't he use a grass type move as overgrow powers them up?" Hilda asked.

"Nope." Pikachu answered for Ash. "Trip realizes that Snivy is to tired to use a grass type move at the moment. Once Snivy has enough energy, I can assure you that Trip,and Snivy will put everything they have into that one grass type move to end this battle." Pikachy said.

"Heh. Look like all those years traveling with Brock has rubbed off on me." Pikachu said sheepishly.

"Meowth quick use quick attack." Ash tried to counter, but due from the extreme spinning that took place while hisself,and Snivy were still fresh made him extremely dizzy.

Snivy's scratch connected,and to Meowth it was more like a punch,and it knocked him down to the floor with a loud thud. Snivy stood over him.

"Leaf balde." Trip said as Snivy had to take her time charging as she was a bit tired.

"Sorry it had to end this way." Snivy said to Meowth. "A bit to dramatic don't ya think?"

"NO! Meowth please do not give up! It's not to late! Remember how you wanted to prove yourself to me,and Pikachu? Don't let all that hype go to waste. Please get up!" Ash said desperately trying to get Meowth back into the game.

**IN MEOWTH'S MIND...**

_Ash...you have put all of your faith into me, you,and Pikachu have really put all of faith into me. I will not let youse down! I will win this battle for you guys!_

"Too bad your Meowth dosen't have an ability to gain serious power like my Snivy." Trip said a bit dissapointed. "Snivy put the Meowth out of it's-"

"NO!" Trip was interuppted.

"Huh? Meowth?" Ash asked.

"HHAAAHHH!" Meowth said as a flare of silver arua flared around him causing Snivy to be blown back over infront of Trip.

Meowth stood up as silver energy radiated of of hisbody, jus like how Snivy had green arua radiating off of her.

"What how is this possible?" Trip was in complete shock. "Meowth don't have that ability!" HE remarked.

"It's like his soul is made of the color silver." Pikachu said astonished.

"Soulsilver..." Hilda whispered.

"I-I know..." Ash said almost at a lost for words.

"Ash...how is Meowth doing that?" Hilda asked.

"Meowth buddy..." Pikachu said. "You've just unlocked a new ability!" Pikachu said with joy.

"Bah! It doesn't matter." Trip said.

"Snivy! LEAF BLADE MAX POWER!" Trip said putting all of his hope into this one move. "GO!" He said.

"If Snivy's green arua means that she got a jolt of power for her grass type moves, I wonder..." Ash pondered out loud.

"Alright Meowth! SLASH FULL POWER!" Ash said screaming up to the sky.

"Ready to get knocked out Cat-boy?" Snivy asked as her leaf blade was fully charged.

"Let's get ready to end dis!" Meowth said as his claws were ready to go.

"HHHAAYYYIIIAAAAA!" Both Pokemon yelled as they ran towards each other. Neither them or their trainers knew what was about to happen. Pikachu,and Hilda hed their breathes, as did Trip,and Ash. Both trainers hoping that one would come out on top.

**End of Chepter 1:New friends,New rivals!**

**A/N:**OMG. I'm sittin' here typing away on this story,and I was on the 14th page. After writing the Ash and Trip battle, I'm on page 19! I know there is Pokemon fanfics that have battles that start from the beginning straight to the end. I just never thought I would have written something that long especially since this is my first fic. Damn...

Read,and Review!(No flames!Even though I do not care what shipping you like(I'm cool with anyshipping that isn't contest shipping) but don't spread the hate like it's damn aids in Africa.

**Questions:**

**WHy is Meowth with ash? I always enjoyed fanfics where Meowth decides to join Ash,and the gang,and becomes a very strong ally under there training. It's so interesting I tried it out for myself.**

**WHy is Cheren more stupid than he was in the anime, and the games? Let me get this off my chest. To me Cheren is the .EVER! Seriously this guy has little to no character development in the games. I mean hot damn his character was the worst. At least when you were facing off against Gary,SIlver,or Barry they come to their senses,and learn important lessons at the end of the day.**

**Gary-Learns that you should never under estimate a rival,and that losing is the best way to understand your PKMN better.**

**Silver-BEcomes more caring towards his Pokemon,and is not a douche-bag.**

**Barry-Learns to take it easy,and is now training in the Sinnoh battle frontier**

**There was also a part when after you beat CHeren when you both have the same number of badges he says something like "Why do I keep losing? We have the same amount of badges." or something like that, I haven't played White 1 for a few days so I'm not sure. That got me so angry because it's like "WHo cares who has the same amount of badges. I simply owned you using great strategy,and training. Deal wit it brah.**

**What does Cheren learn...not much all he learns is that there is more to Pokemon than power but it's never expanded upon with him,plus who the hell challenges you to see if you are ready to take on an evil organization in Pokemon? Why not help instead of trying to see if I'm worthy because what the hell happens then Cheren? What happens if the PKMN creator's decided "Well he lost it's in his rivals hand now." You weren't called to ressurect , N would've destroyed your Pokemon, and raise hell on the Unova region all because you wanted me to prove my worth! Give me a freaking break. I made Cheren a douche bag so I can properly develop him as a character.**

**What's with Meowth's new ability? I gave Ash's Meowth this ability as it is part of Meowth's side quest to prove he belongs on Ash's team,and not some corrupt evil organization. The point of the ability is the same with Snivy's overgrow. Remeber the episode from the Hoenn saga when Ash abttled Norman,and Brock said that Ash's grovyle had to feel the confidence,and trust that Ash had in him? I applied that little peice of info here,as I wanted Trip,and snivy aswell as Ash,and Meowth to see past being just a pokemon,and his-her trainer. Like how Ash,and Pikachu are best buds? Tha's what I wanted to have through-out this story. a growing friendship between a trainer,and his Pokemon. The new ability which Meowth has is called energizer(Lol like the battery company)**

**If Ash is more of a seasoned trainer than Trip, why is Meowth getting the crap beaten outta him? Oh very simple. Meowth joins Ash after witnessing team Rocket kill plenty of innocent Pokemon instead of doing the usual capture,and use their power to control Kanto scheme. This happens 2 days after Ash's return from Sinnoh,and a week before going to Unova. The same day Meoth joins Ash,and trains under him, is the same day Trip choose Snivy,and started training with her. So Meowth,,and Snivy are almost the same strength.**

**Little side note- If anyone noticed, I made a reference to the Pokemon game I currently playing through. Pokemon soulsilver.(2nd best game in the entire franchise behind white 2)**

**WHy is Trip less condescending? Trip never struck me as a bad person. he seemed more like a Paul rip off, so I'm giving him a bit of a more down to Earth kind of Pokemon trainer character. Plus Ash, and Trips battles go way beyond Pokemon. All will be revealed in the chapter 2:On the road to Accumula Town!**

**Read,and is much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2:On the road to Accumula Town!

**DJ:Hey everyone! I'd like to take the time to tell you guys who put this in their favs, those who are now following this story,and those who reviewed. Mostly Drifted Daisy. I'd like to thank you for n=being the first person ever to review my story. You rock.**

**Ash: Now if the disclaimer guy who please end it off.**

**Disclaimer guy: ZZZZzzzzzzz**

**Hilda wacks him with a spatula.**

**Disclaimer guy: Ack! Okay Okay! The RetroFan21 does not own Pokemon.**

_Previously on Ash,and Hilda's Unova story- (Enter main pokemon theme here)_

"Yes, I am Hilda Touko." A girl's voice apperead.

* * *

"Today is the day I finally get my first Pokemon, compete in the league, and win to become the champion of Unova!"

"Oh...hello Cheren."

_"I see your already amped for the league huh?" He said adjusting his tie._

"Don't tell me you're entering the league?" Hilda asked in annoyance.

"Are you kidding? Getting a chance to wipe the floor with you live in front of everyone we know,and love is...pretty damn sweet!" Cheren said smugly once again adjusting his tie.

_"Alright Tepig I choose yo-"_

"Then I choose Oshowatt!"

* * *

"Wanna have a Pokemon battle right here in your room?" Cheren asked.

"Let the battle begin!" Bianca said as the battle commenced.

"Oshawatt Tackle now!" Cheren said not wasting any time.

"Get back here!" Oshawatt yelled and launched itself after the tepig.

"Tepig step to the right,and tackle Oshawatt full power!"

Tepig waited until the last possible second,and stepped to the right, as Oshawatt didn't have time to protect itself. Everything went into slow motion.

"Oh crud..." Pshawatt mumbled.

Oshawatt was then tackled hard by Tepig, who sent it flying into Hilda's PC,and smashed against the wall, which revealed a crack the length of Oshawatt.

"Oh no..." Tepig sweatdropped as Hilda had her mouth agape looking at the wreckage of her PC.

"This day cannot get any worse." Hilda moaned.

"Woah woah! Look out below!" Tepig suddenly lost footing on Hilda's dresser as the whole thing fell over. The mirror shattered,all her dolls scattered across the floor, and a picture of her, and her mother hugging infront of the docs on the outskirts of the town.

"Tepig return!" Hilda said getting annoyed.

"So...I win?" Cheren said confused.

He went behind the broken PC, and saw swirls in Oshawatt's eyes.

"Darn it!" He hyelled.

Hilda looked up. "I won?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." Cheren said defeated.

"YES! I kicked your square butt Cheren! WOO! Alright!" Hilda said skipping around the defeated teenager.

"Great job Hilda!" Bianca said hugging her best friend.

"You did great to Cheren." She said kneeling down next to the boy.

"CRAP!" Ash said as himself,Pikachu,and Meowth were running from a black dragon with small wings,and large claws, summoning lighting strikes down on Ash,and his friends.

"Hey bub! Take this!" Meowth said as he launched a shadow ball at the unsuspecting dragon's mouth.

"RRRAAAWWWR! The dragon stumbled back in the air.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"Take this!" Pikachu said as bolts of lighting formed and launched toward the Pokemon chasing them.

"And another one of these!" Meowth launched another powerful shadow ball at the Pokemon.

The dragon had enough and summoned blue lighting around itself,and launched the lighting at Meowth.

"Oh my Arceus!" Meowth screamed, but was too scared to move.

"Meowth get away!" Pikachu said as he started running towards his new friend.

Just then Pikachu say Ash sprinting towards Meowth,and pushed him out of the way.

"ASH NO!"

"ASH!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Ash screamed as the lighting struck him.

'He's gonna die!" Pikachu said as tears formed in his eyes.

"I hardly knew him." Meowth said. "Just as I became a good cop to." Meoth groaned, holding back his own tears.

Ash was struck by lighting yes, but he wasn't damaged.

The dragon let out another roar in confusion as the lighting stopped.

Ash didn't know what he was doing. He put his gands together,and aimed at the dragon who conjured up another thunder storm,and prepared to pummel the human before it.

"Try this on for size!" Ash said as all the energy he absorbed from the dragon formed into a clue thunder ball in his hands. The ball grew,and grew,and grew. Ash lifted the ball over his head,and threw it at the legendary Pokemon.

The legendary didn't have time to react as it took the strong force of the electric ball.

"RRRAAAAWWWRRR!" It roared it pain.

"Haha!" Ash yelled in victory.

The pokemon looked at Ash,and flew away as electric sparks appeared around it.

"ASH! You're okay!" He heard.

He looked back and saw Pikachu,and Meowth running towards him with tears in their eyes.

"Hey guys." Ash said casually. Then he was tackled to the ground by his Pokemon.

"I thought we were gonna lose you forever!" Pikachu said nuzzling his head against Ash's necks neck.

"Don't ever scare us like that again you big idiot." Meowth said hugging Ash's arm.

"guys, it's okay, let's go to the lab now. My mom is waiting." Ash told them.

"Hey!" A kid said walking up to Ash,and Hilda.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"My name is trip." The kid said. Trip was 13 just like Hilda. He had yellowish hair,that went down to the back of his neck, he was wearing an orange sweater, with a black shirt under it. His pants were a light brown color, with green,and black shoes.

"What do you what,trip?" Ash asked.

"A Pokemon battle." Trip said plainly.

"What? Why?" Ash asked.

"I know who you are. You're Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town,and you have competed in every leauge in every region in the past 4 years." Trip acknowledged.

"Aw, shucks you're making me blush." Ash said as he scracthed the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

"So...how about it." Trip said holding out his Pokeball in a fighting position.

"Let's get ready to battle!" Ash said.

Eventually the two Pokemon hit each other in the face, and they both reeled back in pain. The two were covered in small bruises all over.

"*Huff* Not bad for a rookie Pokemon." Meowth complimented the young green serpent Pokemon.

"*Pant* A pokemon is only as good as it's trainer." Snvy replied. "And my trainer is the best!"

"That's the spirit Snivy! Now quick close in with tackle,and use scratch!" Trip commanded.

"Meowth charge an iron tail,and close in with quick attack!" Ash said.

"Let's go!" Meowth said as he charged his tail until it turned into a metallic color rather quickly,and ran at a great spped towards Snivy."

"Jump Now!" Ash said as he waited till the last secon as Snivy's scratch went to waste.

"Now do an iron head iron tail!" Ash said victorioulsy as Meowth was front flipping towards Snivy gained more,and more velocity as it would be just enough to knock out the Pokemon with iron tail.

"Alright Ash!" Hilda jumped for joy as both trainers thought it was over.

"Snivy. Jump under meowth,and use a back flip leaf blade!" Trip countered.

"Damn it!"

Snivy still had enough energy as she contiuned her leaf blade attack, but instead came from the side,as it whipped across Meowth's face, sending him flying towards the ground. The impact left a crater.

"Meowth?" Ash asked not wanting to believe the match was over. No responcse.

"Meowth!" Ash shouted louder. Again no reply.

"Looks like I won the battle-huh?" Trip asked in shock as he say Meowth pull himself up from the small crater. He was brusied all over. A large red leaf print of the side of his face was starting to boil up,and was bleeding. He was covered in bruises,and a slightly noticable cut ran diagonally down his stomach. He was panting heavily.

"H-how is he still ready for battle?" Trip asked in complete shock. He looked over to Ash who himself was in complete shock.

"Mewoth shadow ball!" Ash said hoping to end this quickly as Meowth was low on HP.

"Snivy. Use the enegy ball,leaf blade combination we've been practicing!"

As the two orbs of energy collided energy ball survived,and stayed on course at it's main target was Meowth.

"Meowth, quickly charge an iron tail,and launch it back towards Snivy!" Ash quickly countered.

Meowth surprisingly charged iron tail quickly enough to use it to launch it back to Snivy.

"Oh no! Snivy dodge!" Trip panicked, but the green orb of energy came to fast. Snivy tried to catch it, but her result ended up with the energy orb chanfing direction from launching Snivy back,it pushed her into the ground forming another small crater, that caused the ground to shake again. Dust filled the area as it was hard to see.

"Snivy! Snivy No!" Trip said as he fell onto his knees in defeat.

After a few seconds the dust cleared to reveal Snivy trying to stay up-right. She was struggling terribly. It wasn't because of the energy ball attack, it was the fact that it came at her,and forcibly pushed her into the ground creating a crater almost as large as the one behind the equally damaged Meowth. She had bruises all over like Meowth. She had cuts that bled a little all over back as sharp rocks were dropping over her back from the impact of the collosion with the energy ball. Her left eye was bruised by the energy ball. Her palms also had small cuts from the energy ball.

"Snivy? You're still in!" Trip exclaimed with joy as he stood up from the ground.

"*Pant* I must not fail*pant* for you trip! I will not fail!" Snivy exclaimed.

"Snivy. I thank you for staying in battle with me,and getting us this far against a seasoned pro in Ash. You are a true friend. Are you ready to contiune?" He asked

"HHAAAH!" Snivy yelled as she powered up. A burst of green energy radiated fro her body,and the strong winds formed from it knocked everyone back a little.

"Overgrow?" Trip asked.

Snivy charged toward Meowth.

"Meowth quick use quick attack."

Snivy's scratch connected,and to Meowth it was more like a punch,and it knocked him down to the floor with a loud thud. Snivy stood over him.

"Leaf balde." Trip said as Snivy had to take her time charging as she was a bit tired.

"Sorry it had to end this way." Snivy said to Meowth. "A bit to dramatic don't ya think?"

"NO! Meowth please do not give up! It's not to late! Remember how you wanted to prove yourself to me,and Pikachu? Don't let all that hype go to waste. Please get up!" Ash said desperately trying to get Meowth back into the game.

_Ash...you have put all of your faith into me, you,and Pikachu have really put all of faith into me. I will not let youse down! I will win this battle for you guys!_

"What how is this possible?" Trip was in complete shock. "Meowth don't have that ability!"

"It's like his soul is made of the color silver." Pikachu said astonished.

"Soulsilver..." Hilda whispered.

"I-I know..." Ash said almost at a lost for words.

"Snivy! LEAF BLADE MAX POWER!" Trip said putting all of his hope into this one move. "GO!" He said.

"If Snivy's green arua means that she got a jolt of power for her grass type moves, I wonder..." Ash pondered out loud.

"Alright Meowth! SLASH FULL POWER!" Ash said screaming up to the sky.

"Ready to get knocked out Cat-boy?" Snivy asked as her leaf blade was fully charged.

"Let's get ready to end dis!" Meowth said as his claws were ready to go.

"HHHAAYYYIIIAAAAA!" Both Pokemon yelled as they ran towards each other.

**Chapter 2: On the road to Accumula town! Part 1! Fan-girl troubles!**

Meowth,and Snivy were now in each other's range.

"DO IT NOW!" Both trainers yelled to their Pokemon.

Snivy spun around. Her leaf blade was coming hard from the left. Meowth quickly came with a hard slash from the right.

BOOM! Both Pokemon whacked each other hard arcoss the face.

They fell to the floor.

Meowth large bruise from a previous leaf blade slowly began bleeding again. Snivy's chest had three cuts diagonally across it. The bleeding cuts had s small pool of blood drip down to the floor. The pain was immense.

Both Pokemon stood up shakily.

"Ju-just give..up..." Snivy moaned as she was the first fall down on the floor.

Meowth slowly looked back to Ash,and put up a shaky thumbs-up.

"I-I...did..." Meowth fell to the floor.

Ash,and Trip both walked up to their Pokemon.

"Yes you did Meowth." Ash said as he petted his fallen friend.

'You truly did it."

"Oh come on!" They heard a voice say.

"This kid has a Snivy, but Ash, a pro, has a Meowth. How did this new kid almost beat you,and I didn't come close?" Cheren said.

"It's very simple." Ash said. "I know you have seen my matches."

"every one has Ash. You got by using nothing but raw power to bring your opponents to their knees." Cheren said thinking he had the right answer.

"Okay one, interrupt again got it?" Ash told Cheren a tad mad that he was interrupted.

"Okay jeez."

"As I was saying, you Cheren may have seen my matches, but using raw power was something I only did a few times in my first 3 league matches. Most of the time, I've been using cunning strategies,and believeing in my Poemon to get to where I am today." In fact after the Jhoto league, everytime I passed someone in Hoenn they would tell me that they talked about my matches more than they did the champion's matches." Ash said walking up to trip.

"Trip has obviously paid more attention then you have Cheren. Plus I only got this Meowth about 1 week,and two days ago."

"That's when I turned 13,and got Snivy." Trip said.

"So that means me,and trip have been training our new pokemon every day at the same time I presume." Bianca said.

"And to answer your question Cheren." Hilda spoke up. "Snivy said that a Pokemon is only as good as it's trainer. Since trip is more experienced than you, that allowed him to go toe-to-toe with Ash and almost beat him."

"Wow. So does this mean that I actually have a legit chance of beating you one day Ash?" Trip asked in shock.

"Of course." Ash replied with a smile.

"Alright!" Trip said raising his hand in future victory. "Let's go get your Pokemon healed up."

"Race ya there!" Ash said already running of.

"Hey no fair, you got a head start!" Trip yelled,and ran after the boy with Snivy in arms.

"Hmph, I'll show that Ash one day." Cheren said angrily. " I will all of my power,and type advantages to beat him senseless. A Pokemon can't just be as ogod as it's trainer. There has to be something more."

"Oh Cheren, don't fuse over it. Just take your time,and everything will be clear." Bianca told him.

"I guess." Cheren mumbled.

"Come on let's go!" Hilda called out to them,and the three walked to the Pokemon center.

**AT THE POKEMON CENTER!**

Ash,Trip." Nurse Joy called out. "Your Pokemon have been healed.

Ash,and Trip were walking up to get their Pokemon when they saw something.

"That was an amazing battle battle Cat-boy." Snivy said getting closer to Meowth.

"No probelmo." Meowth said. "As long as my pals are always there, I'm gonna be alright." He said.

"Thank you for being my first." Snivy whispered into Meowth's ear,and quickly kissed him on the cheek,and ran towards her trainer.

"Hey Snivy! You're okay!" Trip said hugging his starter Pokemon.

"Yes I am." Snivy said stealing a small little wave,and a wink to the stunned cat.

"Hey Meowth? What's up?" Ash said looking at his stunned friend.

"D-dat Snivy just kissed me...on the c-cheek."

Ash looked over to see Tripa,dn Snivy having a father-daughter like moment. Trip lightly into the air,and catching Snivy. After a while Snivy rested on Trip's head as her walked over to Ash.

"I'm gonna head over to Accumula town. See some time Ash." He said and walked towards the door.

"See ye Trip." Ash said back,a s Trip rose his hand lightly as if he was saying alright.

Ash smiled, but then he saw something that made his smile slightly fade. Hilda walked through the door,and Trip began talking to her. Trip then took Hilda's hand,and lightly kissed it, winked at her,and walked out the door leaving the girl blushing.

Ash turned back to Meowth.

"So Meowth." Ash said a little angry. "That ability was something right?" Ash asked.\

"Yeah I know." Meowth replied. "I guess that finally having some there for me,and not be mean to me the next minute like Jesse,and James was...upliftin'" Meowth said honestly.

"Well, I'm nothing like those two idiots." Ash said. "I'm gonna make sure that I bring out the best in you, while also becoming one of your best friends." Ash said reassuring.

"Who's my first?' Meowth asked.

"Me you idiot." Pikachu laughed as he walked up to Meowth as the two hi-fived.

"Thanks Pikachu." Meowth said. "Every since ya helped me on that little side quest to stop Team Rocket you've really helped me out a lot. For that I will make sure that I help the both of youse win da Unova league!" Meowth stood up on the counter,and clenched his fist in determination.

"H-hey Ash." Hilda said nervously.

"Hey hilda. What's up?' Ash said somehow forgetting whar happened just a moment ago.

"Oh me,and Bianca where just talking about...TRip" She said quietly.

Ash's jaw stiffened.

"Oh..." He said.

"She was just joking about me,and him going on a date or something." Hsilda said trying to forget about it.

"Oh...then why don't you?" Ash said as his Pokemon,and him passed her.

"Ash it was just a joke." Hilda said turning around.

"Oh really? Was it a joke how your face turned red after he kissed your hand?" Ash asked.

"He-he just caught me off guard Ash. I didn't know that was gonna happen." Hilda said.

A/N-Why is this starting to sound like an argument a couple would have?

"Oh he caught you off guard she says." Ash said looking up.

"Last time I checked he slowly took your hand ,and kissed it. Why didn't you say that you weren't intrested? HE made a move on you slowly!" Ash yelled.

"What the hell Ash?" Hilda asked. "Are you jealous of Trip?" She asked.

"N-no I'm not." Ash stuttered he hoped that Hilda didn't catch it. She did.

"Oh really?" Hilda asked sarcastically. "Then why are you acting up over some kiss on my hand?"

"Because you don't even know the kid!" Ash exclaimed still with his back turned.

"SO? I barely know you to! Infact where the hell do you get off trying to be protective of me? I can handle myself Ash."

"I'm just saying-" Ash began.

"Ya know what Ash? Don't say anything. I shouldn't be taking advice from some trainer who can't win anything for himself,and no orange leauge doesn't count." Hilda said.

Ash lowered his head in pain as bad memories of losing all those leagues, that he had worked so damn hard to be in just become another major fail in the record books. All that training,and stratgizing all just go to waste. He always tried to get over those losses, but after you put so much into something only for everything to come crumbling down around you is just something that takes awhile to recover from,and it only got harder for him after the Hoenn League. He couldn't help but slightly cry.

Hilda saw something roll down Ash's cheek.

"Ash?" Hilda whispered walking up to the trainer. She put her hand on his shoulder, but Ash, not thinming straight, swatted her hand away a little harder than he wanted to.

"Have fun on your journey." Ash said walking out of the center. His Pokemon followed, but stopped and looked back at the girl. They frowned with sad expressions,and shook their heads in disapproval at her,and ran off after their trainer.

"Hmph, what a cry baby." Cheren spoke up.

"That's gonna make my victory over him so much sweeter!" Cheren laughed.

A man walked up to the boy after seeing that event.

"You know boy. Kicking someone while he's down just makes you THE WORST kind of trainer." He said.

"Wait a second..." Cheren began. "Aren't you Alder?" Chere asked surprised. "What are you doing here? Have you come to talk to the soon to be champion?" Cheren said smugly pointing a thumb at himself.

"Boy. I've come to warn you." Aslder said sternly.

"You have a one track mind,and you carry yourself with that stereotype trainer who only believes what the schools teach tem.

"Well of course! Isn't that how you became champion?" Cheren asked confused.

"NO!" Alder yelled. "I became champion through my determination,and passion to be the using combinations,and moves that no body would have there Pokemon attempt. Those two kids that were battling outside, have enough skill to become champions of a town! Hell they have more skill than he first three gym leaders combined! I wouldn't be surprised if those two become future champions."

"First off, one of those kids Ash. He hasen't won any leauges in the past 4 years,and he won't win anything now! Kicking him while he's down while only make him see that relying on spirit,and believing in his Pokemon will only get him so far. I'll bring out the raw power that he holds inside him. Only then will he win." Cheren was talking about Ash,and the fact that he picked up on Ash's past made Hilda feel really bad.

"And Trip is no better. He couldn't beat a failure who was using a damn Meowth. I see nothing in his future."

"That is enough Cheren." Bianca said trying to calm down the boy. "You're causing a scene." She said.

"Bianca trust me. While this man mght be champion. HE knows nothing. Just an old guy soon to be replaced by me. A young,and confident trainer!" Cheren said smugly.

"Ya know, it's funny how you mention that Trip couldn't beat a 'failure' who was using a Meowth when you yourself couldn't beat that same kid. Ash was it?" Alder said.

Cheren froze. He had forgotten all about that defeat.

"Persian caught your tounge." Alder said chuckling.

"If Ash is a failure who hasn't won anything in his career as a trainer,who has everything to prove, and everything to lose, and you a brilliant up start trainer with everything to prove,and nothing to lose couldn't beat him. Yet here you are, carrying on like you just beat that kid senseless. Slap some sense into your damn head kid. If you couldn't beat a failure, what does that make you Cheren?"

"Th-that makes-" Cheren began.

"It makes you a no-body. A person lower than low. One that faliures themselves would look down upon. Think about that." Alder concluded.

Alder than turned to Hilda.

"I expect to see you in the league young lady," He said,and somehow dissapeared into the wind.

Cheren looked down in defeat.

"You guys go on ahead.I'll catch up." HE said sadly.

**AT A POKMEMON CENTER ON ROUTE 1!**

"That was some good training today." Ash said proudly as his Pokemon,and him where chilling on a bed in a room they were given at the center.

"Yesh." Pikachu said we got some nice combinations down to." He said.

"But what was up with the guy with that Tepig,and Heatmoar?" Meowth asked.

"I know right?" Pikachu replied "When his tepig knocked out that...frillish I think it was. I thought that was impressive. But he just told off his Tepid,and nearly abandoned it. What a douche!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Don't worry guys. If we ever see that fool one day down the road. We'll beat him down.' Ash assured.

"I Hope so, cause I'd love to slash his face in half!" Meowth said extending his claws.

"Oh yeah speaking of slashing, that was awesome how you learned night slash Meowth." Ash said happily.

"oh it's nothing. It's just how I role!" Meowth said cockily.

'The three laughed as they started eat some of the sandwiches Ash's mom had made for them, but then...

**A FEW MINUTES LATER ON ROUTE 1!**

"Good job Tepig. Rteurn." Hilda said. Bianca? Where are you going?" Hilda asked her friend. "There's a Pokemon center right here."

"Nah." Bianca said. "I like traveling from town to twon with no breaks after training." She said.

"Uh...okay. Whatever floats your root-beer." Hilda shrugged.

"Oh I love root-beer!" Bianca exclaimed happily. "Alright see ya later Hilda!" She yelled as she was already down the road.

"How does she run that fast..." Hilda said.

"Whatever lets just rest..up?" Hilda said as she saw something unusual. She saw Ash getting bombarded by fangirls.

"OH Ash I loved your battls in Jhoto. You're so awesome." One girl dcremed.

"Ash your battling skill is so amazing." Another shouted.

"Marry me!"

"Lets get together!"

"Have my babies please!"

"Gaaahhhhh!" Ash yelled as he was tackled to the floor.

"Girls girls, uh...why don't I give you all a different Poke-balls with my signature eh?" He asked.

"Okay sweetie!" They all replied,and instantly let go of him.

"Uh...yeah..." Ash said awkwardly.

A few miutes later Ash had given all the fangirls the Poke-balls with his signature on them.

"Thank you Ash." A girl walked up to him,and kissed him on the cheek,and winked at him. This made Hilda furious.

"ASH!" She yelled.

"Oh hey Hilda." Ash greeted running up to her,ang hugging her.

"I'm sorry about getting jealous about Trip kissing your hand. Can you forgive me?" He asked. Still hugging her.

"I uh..." She began. She looked behind Ash to find that all of the girls gushing over him were red with anger as a firey background suddenly appeared,and their eyes full of hate. So much hate...

"I...of course I forgive you,you big jealous goof-ball." She said returning the hug,and ruffling the boy's hair.

"And I'm sorry for saying all that bad stuff to you." She said.

" Let's go upstairs." Ash said wrapping his left arm around the girls waist,and slightly pulled her closer as they went to the upstairs.

"That girl just stole Ash from us!" One fan-girl yelled.

**IN ASH'S ROOM!**

Ash,and Hilda were walking around the room tending to their Pokemon. Giving them food,and items for battle,and ETC.

"Hey Ash." Hilda called out to the boy who was tending to Meowth on the other side of the room.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Can you come help me organize my bag?' she asked getting back to the situation at hand.

"Sure." He said.

As Ash walked over to the other side of the room his wandering eyes landed upon Hilda's backside.

He whistled as he admired it for a short time.

Hilda turned around quickly as she was blushing a dark red.

"Hilda? What's wrong?" He asked.

"You pervert!" Hilda yelled at him.

"what the hell's a pervert?" Ash asked. While he didn't know what it mean he felt really offended by the comment.

"A pervert is... neverminilda said waving off the subject at hand. "Just don't look at me like that" She said.

Ash was confused "I thought girls like it when guys compliment their bodies." He said.

Hilda blushed. "well yeah.." She said quietly. She couldn't understand why was wasn't mad with Ash after that comment. He just had an innocent charm. Like a 4 year old when he sees a pretty lady.

"Okay,done." Ash said. Hilda snapped out of her daze,and looked at her bag, then Ash.

"Okay thank you Ash." She said.

"No problemo." He said with a smile.

Ash joined Pikachu,and Meowth, who gladly let Ash sleep witht them. They were asleep within minutes.'

During this time Hilda had taken a shower,and put on her pajamas.

She looked over to Ash. Ash had Pikachu cuddled in his arms,with Meowth curled up in a ball next to his face. They looked so smiled at the scene,and went to sleep with her Tepig.

**2:32 AM**

Hilda heard loud banging sounds,and scraming. She thought that she was in a bad dream,and desperately began to think good thoughts. Soon the yelling stopped.

A few miuntes later a distraught Pikachu, and a surprised Meowth were yelling at Hilda to wake up.

"wha-what is it?' Hilda said with a slow start.

"Ash is gone!" Meowth yelled looking for him in the bathroom.

"I'm sure he's in the bath-"

"I just checked there." Meowth interrupted Hilda.

"Maybe he's in the foo-"

"Checked there to." Pikachu yelled.

Pikachu then went ontop of Hilda,and grabbed her collar.

"Ash has dissapeared,and we don't know where the hell we should be looking! I personally know that since Ash hasn't unlocked his aura abilities yet, he's useless without me,and Meowth. Please..." Pikachu began to tear up. "Get off your lazy bum,and help us find him!" He shouted.

"Pi-Pikachu...I-" Hilda was too shocked to say again pIkachu had every right to be distraught. Ash was a great trainer who basically risked his life more than once for Pikachu, fed him,and always made sure that they were ready for if defeated once, they would train like hell until they were more than ready for the challenge. Pikachu wasn't just Ash's Pokemon, he was his best friend,and after having a brand-brand fresh out of the oven noob trainer not give up on you despite all the crap that he went through just to protect you(Episode 1 of Pokemon) how could you not return the same feelings to that trainer.

"Hey guys!" Meowth said. "Look at this." He said holding up a piece of paper.

"A note!" Pikachu, and Hilda yelled in unison.

"Gimme that!" Pikachu snatched the note away from Meowth,and began looking at it.

"What does it say?" Hilda asked.

Pikachu looked up with embarrassment written all over his face.

"What is it buddy?" Meowth asked.

"I-I can't read." Pikachu said as a water fall of anime tears came out of his eyes.

Hilda,and Meowth sweat-dropped, and looked at each other.

"This thing is a wreck without Ash." Hilda whispered.

"No kidding." Meowth replied.

"Oh, just give me the damn paper." Hilda said.

Pikachu soon stopped the water fall crying as Hilda wrapped him in her arms,and sat down on the floor indian-style, with the note in her hand. Meowth,and Tepig sat around her as if it was like story-time in an orphanage.

Hilda cleared her throat.

"_Read at your own risk. If you even dare to take our beloved Ashy from us, then I will give you the fighting chance. Why? It's because he wouldn't stop screaming your name as we tied,bounded, and gagged him to a chair in the lobby. You must be important to him,and that's not gonna work out for all of us, most importantly me. But being the fair person that I am. I'm giving you the chance to TRY MISSERABLY to take him back. If you don't than me,and the girls are gonna drag him to a secret location, were he will become our sex slave. Good luck! :)_

_From:...Macy..."_

**End of part 1! Sorry, but leaving a cfliff hanger at the end of a chaper was a thing I thought I could never be able to pull off properly. But I did!**

**Question time!**

**Wait! If Alder is the champion of Uova, does this mean that there will not be a tournament style league?**

**If you are re-reading this LightRayShipping has informed me of the champions league. Since I never really watched the DP anime, I had to go watch that episode. So if you know about the champions league great! if you don't, the champions league basically where trainers go to face the E4 after they win the regional tournament.**

**Will the confrontation with Alder change Cheren so quickly?**

**No! I still need to have cheren lose about 2 important battles before realizing that raw power,and type advantage is not the way of Pokemon.**

**Macy?**

**Oh I think the Pokemon fans who remember the master quest season of the anime know who she is. Don't spoit her charcater for those who don't in the reviews!**

**So that's what you had planned for Trip?**

**Yeah, I know kinda lame, but I didn't want to have Trip just be Ash's main rival over Pokemon. It's quite obvious if that Hilda was in the anime, Trip would find her really attractive, but would not admit it.**

**I think I've answered enough questions, so thank you for reading,stay tuned for next chapter,and please Review, it would help motivate my brain a lot.**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3:Enter Iris,Axew,and Oshawatt!

_Previously on Ash,and Hilda's Unova story-(Enter main Pokemon theme here) or if you are a sick person play the insturmental version of Pokemon jhoto journey's(Actually after the little Macy arc. That song might become the recommended song for the recaps)_

* * *

Meowth,and Snivy were now in each other's range.

"DO IT NOW!" Both trainers yelled to their Pokemon.

Snivy spun around. Her leaf blade was coming hard from the left. Meowth quickly came with a hard slash from the right.

BOOM! Both Pokemon whacked each other hard arcoss the face.

They fell to the floor.

Meowth large bruise from a previous leaf blade slowly began bleeding again. Snivy's chest had three cuts diagonally across it. The bleeding cuts had s small pool of blood drip down to the floor. The pain was immense.

Both Pokemon stood up shakily.

"Ju-just give..up..." Snivy moaned as she was the first fall down on the floor.

Meowth slowly looked back to Ash,and put up a shaky thumbs-up.

"I-I...did..." Meowth fell to the floor.

Ash,and Trip both walked up to their Pokemon.

"Yes you did Meowth." Ash said as he petted his fallen friend.

'You truly did it."

"Oh come on!" They heard a voice say.

"This kid has a Snivy, but Ash, a pro, has a Meowth. How did this new kid almost beat you,and I didn't come close?" Cheren said.

"It's very simple." Ash said. "I know you have seen my matches."

"every one has Ash. You got by using nothing but raw power to bring your opponents to their knees." Cheren said thinking he had the right answer.

"Okay one, interrupt again got it?" Ash told Cheren a tad mad that he was interrupted.

"Okay jeez."

"As I was saying, you Cheren may have seen my matches, but using raw power was something I only did a few times in my first 3 league matches. Most of the time, I've been using cunning strategies,and believeing in my Poemon to get to where I am today." In fact after the Jhoto league, everytime I passed someone in Hoenn they would tell me that they talked about my matches more than they did the champion's matches." Ash said walking up to trip.

Ash smiled, but then he saw something that made his smile slightly fade. Hilda walked through the door,and Trip began talking to her. Trip then took Hilda's hand,and lightly kissed it, winked at her,and walked out the door leaving the girl blushing.

Ash turned back to Meowth.

"H-hey Ash." Hilda said nervously.

"Hey hilda. What's up?' Ash said somehow forgetting whar happened just a moment ago.

"Oh me,and Bianca where just talking about...TRip" She said quietly.

Ash's jaw stiffened.

"Oh..." He said.

"She was just joking about me,and him going on a date or something." Hsilda said trying to forget about it.

"Oh...then why don't you?" Ash said as his Pokemon,and him passed her.

"Ash it was just a joke." Hilda said turning around.

"Oh really? Was it a joke how your face turned red after he kissed your hand?" Ash asked.

"He-he just caught me off guard Ash. I didn't know that was gonna happen." Hilda said.

A/N-Why is this starting to sound like an argument a couple would have?

"Oh he caught you off guard she says." Ash said looking up.

"Last time I checked he slowly took your hand ,and kissed it. Why didn't you say that you weren't intrested? HE made a move on you slowly!" Ash yelled.

"What the hell Ash?" Hilda asked. "Are you jealous of Trip?" She asked.

"N-no I'm not." Ash stuttered he hoped that Hilda didn't catch it. She did.

"Oh really?" Hilda asked sarcastically. "Then why are you acting up over some kiss on my hand?"

"Because you don't even know the kid!" Ash exclaimed still with his back turned.

"SO? I barely know you to! Infact where the hell do you get off trying to be protective of me? I can handle myself Ash."

"I'm just saying-" Ash began.

"Ya know what Ash? Don't say anything. I shouldn't be taking advice from some trainer who can't win anything for himself,and no orange leauge doesn't count." Hilda said.

Ash lowered his head in pain as bad memories of losing all those leagues, that he had worked so damn hard to be in just become another major fail in the record books. All that training,and stratgizing all just go to waste. He always ired to get over those losses, but after you put so much into something only for everythong to come crumbling down around you is just something that takes awhile to recover from,and it only got harder for him after the Hoenn League. He couldn't help but slightly cry.

Hilda saw something roll down Ash's cheek.

"Ash?" Hilda whispered walking up to the trainer. She put her hand on his shoulder, but Ash, not thinking straight, swatted her hand away a little harder than he wanted to.

"Have fun on your journey."

"Hmph, what a cry baby." Cheren spoke up.

"That's gonna make my victory over him so much sweeter!" Cheren laughed.

A man walked up to the boy after seeing that event.

"You know boy. Kicking someone while he's down just makes you un gusano invertebrado." He said.

"HEY! I'm not a spineless worm!" Cheren pouted.

"Hehe yes you are." Hilda said slightly giggling.

"Wait a second..." Cheren began. "Aren't you Alder?" Chere asked surprised. "What are you doing here? Have you come to talk to the soon to be champion?" Cheren said smugly pointing a thumb at himself.

"Boy. I've come to warn you." Aslder said sternly.

"You have a one track mind,and you carry yourself with that stereotype trainer who only believes what the schools teach tem.

"Well of course! Isn't that how you became champion?" Cheren asked confused.

"NO!" Alder yelled. "I became champion through my determination,and passion to be the using combinations,and moves that no body would have there Pokemon attempt. Those two kids that were bttling outside, have enough skill to become champions of a town! Hell they have more skill than he first three gym leaders! I wouldn't be surprised if those two become future champions."

"First off, one of those kids Ash. He hasen't won any leauges in the past 4 years,and he won't win anything now! Kicking him while he's down while only make him see that relying on spirit,and believing in his Pokemon will only get him so far. I'll bring out the raw power that he holds inside him. Only then will he win." Cheren was talking about Ash,and the fact that he picked up on Ash's past made Hilda feel really bad.

"And Trip is no better. He couldn't beat a failure who was using a damn Meowth. I see nothing in his future."

"That is enough Cheren." Bianca said trying to calm down the boy. "You're causing a scene." She said.

"Bianca trust me. Hwile this man mght be champion. HE knows nothing. Just an old guy soon to be replaced by me. A young,and confident trainer!" Cheren said smugly.

"Ya know, it's funny how you mention that Trip couldn't beat a 'failure' who was using a Meowth when you yourself couldn't beat that same kid. Ash was it?" Alder said.

Cheren froze. He had forgotten all about that defeat.

"Persian caught your tounge." Alder said chuckling.

"If Ash is a failure who hasn't won anything in his career as a trainer,who has everything to prove, and everything to lose, and you a brilliant up start trainer with everything to prove,and nothing to lose couldn't beat him. Yet here you are, carrying on like you just beat that kid senseless. Slap some sense into your damn head kid. If you couldn't beat a failure, what does that make you Cheren?"

"Th-that makes-" Cheren began.

"It makes you a no-body. A person lower than low. One that faliures themselves would look down upon. Think about that." Alder concluded.

"OH Ash I loved your battles in Jhoto. You're so awesome." One girl dcremed.

"Ash your battling skill is so amazing." Another shouted.

"Marry me!"

"Lets get together!"

"Have my babies please!"

"Gaaahhhhh!" Ash yelled as he was tackled to the floor.

"Girls girls, uh...why don't I give you all a different Poke-balls with my signature eh?" He asked.

"Okay swt=eetie!" They all replied,and instantly let go of him.

"Uh...yeah..." Ash said awkwardly.

A few miutes later Ash had given all the fangirls the Poke-balls with his signature on them.

"Thank you mister Kethum." A girl walked up to him,and kissed him on the cheek,and winked at him. This made Hilda furious.

"ASH!" She yelled.

"Oh hey Hilda." Ash greeted running up to her,ang hugging her.

"I'm sorry about getting jealous about Trip kissing your hand. Can you forgive me?" He asked. Still hugging her.

"I uh..." She began. She looked behind Ash to find that all of the girls gushing over him were red with anger as a firey background suddenly appeared,and their eyes full of hate. So much hate...

"I...of course I forgive you,you big jealous goof-ball." She said returning the hug,and ruffling the boy's hair.

" Let's go upstairs." Ash said wrapping his left arm around the girls waist,and slightly pulled her closer as they went to the upstairs.

"That girl just stole Ash from us!" One fan-girl yelled.

Hilda heard loud banging sounds,and scraming. She thought that she was in a bad dream,and desperately began to think good thoughts. Soon the yelling stopped.

A few miuntes later a distraught Pikachu, and a surprised Meowth were yelling at Hilda to wake up.

"wha-what is it?' Hilda said with a slow start.

"Ash is gone!"

"Hey guys!" Meowth said. "Look at this."

"A note!"

"_Read at your own risk. If you even dare to want to take our beloved Ashy from us, then I will give you the fighting chance. Why? It's because he wouldn't stop screaming your name as we tied,bounded, and gagged him to a chair in the lobby. You must be important to him,and that's not gonna work out for all of us, most importantly me. But being the fair person that I am. I'm giving you the chance to TRY MISSERABLY to take him back. If o=you don't than me,and the girls are gonna drag him to a secret location, were he will become our sex slave. Good luck! :)_

_From:...Macy..."_

**Chapter 3: On the road to Accumula town! Part 2:Enter Iris,and Axew,and Oshawatt?!**

_'How the hell did this happen?' _Ash thought to himself.

Ash was in a small chamber in the woods. He was a mess. His hair was messier than it usually is. There was a shock collar around his neck so if he moved his neck left or right his whole body would get shcoked. While it didn't hurt in the slightest. Everytime he moved his neck he felt a slight tingle, and felt him self becoming drowsy. His clothes were ripped at his chest, abdomen,and legs,and his eyes were red,and baggy from the obviously futile struggle.

The door opened to reveal someone in a rain-coat. The person was revealed to be Macy.

Macy had grown in more ways than one since Ash last saw her. She no longer had her hair in pigtails, sh had it let down. Probably for the sake of looking sexier for Ash. She had a tight yellow long sleeve shirt that stuck to her every curve,and showed off her more advanced chest. She had a red mini skirt,and she got rid of the black stockings showing off her nice smooth legs. Once again for the sake of looking sexier for Ash. She started walking up to him in a seductive fashion.

"Well, someone seems happy to see me." She said.

Ash didn't have a clue what she was talking about, but then he looked down to see himself rising to the occasion

"Damn hormones." Ash mumbled.

Macy was in front of him now. "So how are you liking your stay." She asked.

"You're freaking insane!" Ash yelled. "When Hilda gets here she is going to kick you in the ass!"

Macy laughed. "SO you're a man with a love for asses?" She said.

"W-wh-what?" Ash stuttered.

Macy laughed again. "I was only joking Ashy." She said.

**DJ: Sorry for the inturruption but shizta gets seriously weird at this point,with strong cursing at some points. So if you a'int weird scroll down til A/N.**

Macy then decided to kick things up a notch.

_'Making him our sex slave is gonna be so great!' _She thought.

She took a few steps back.

_'Thank Arceus.' _Ash thought. _'Now I can calm down my little friend from ll the-holy mew!'_

Ash's eyes widened. Was-was Macy seriously doing this? Yes she was. Macy was dancing infront of Ash, swaying her hips,never missing a beat.

"Macy..." Ash whispered. Everything wasn't going his way. A girl was sexually dancing for him, he was tied to a damn chair in the middle of the forest, while the rain outised was pouring down hard. The worst part was, that during Macy's dance, Ash was losing his mind. He was desperately trying not to show her his "Excitement." as she was dancing, but was failing miserably. He tried turn his neck, but the collar caught him by surprise,and shocked him a bit more violently.

"Oh, trying not to look at me." Macy asked walking up to him still dancing.

"Please don't touch me." Ash begged.

Macy danced closer.

"St-stay a-away!" he shouted.

"Your little friend is telling me otherwise." Macy teased.

"You're are on sick B!TCH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I may be one, but not as bad as the one you're gonna turn into when your little princess losses to me!" Macy retaliated.

Ash didn't know what to say. HE just hung his head. "Hilda please," He whispered. "Please get here as fast as you can!" He screamed.

"Yelling will get you know where." Macy told him.

"Shut up! You're not my mother." Ash said.

"Oh Ashy, you're such a turn on when you insult me." Macy said now sitting on Ash's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Pucker up sweetie." She said.

Ash once again tried to resist, but this time he moved his head back away from Macy's on coming lips.

"Don't resist!" She yelled angirly,and forcefully brought his lips to hers in a wet,sloppy,and long frnch kiss.

Her tounge was all over the insides of Ash's mouth licking his own tounge,and gently pulled it out of his mouth. She then put her lips on it,and started to suck on it. She moaned as she did this,and started grinding against Ash's crotch, earning a moan from the boy.

"Mhmm MMMm!"(CAn't breath!) Ash moaned as Macy continued to french Ash forcefully. As this continued on for a minute Ash had enough,and pulled away.

"My lips are sore." He said.

Macy licked,and smacked her lips.

**DJ:You have no idea how it felt to write that...so disgusted with myself. Oh, it's done so you can open your eyes now. :)**

"So I see you enjoyed it?' She asked.

"...You are a psycho!" Ash said.

"Ashy! Why do you keep saying that?" Macy asked.

"Because you are completely insane! You had a bunch of girls bound,gag,and tie me to a chair in the Pokemon center, just so you could have your sexual way with me?" He asked.

"Oh I see what the problem is." Macy said.

"Yes! Finally! Thank you Acreus almighty! You finally understand that I-"

"Master Macy!" A girl said opening the door to the small cabin. "The girl is approaching!" She said as more girls came behind her.

"All of you, let me deal with her." Macy said as she looked back to Ash,and smiled.

"The rest of you can have fun with him. He's ready for the full experience." Macy said.

Ash's eyes winded in fear as the girls surrounded him. He felt a tug on the rope that had him tied to the chair. The girls released him from the painful rope.

"What's going on?" he said rubbing his wrists.

"We're gonna do something a bit more extrme." A girl said.

"We're gonna strip you down to your boxers, put masking tape over your mouth, and CHAIN you yo a table while we play with your manhood." Another said in delight.

"I thought you were gonna wait until after Hilda lost!" Ash said shocked.

"Oh we are! This is just a preview of what you're gonna go through."

"Oh shi-AAAHHHHH!"

**7 MINUTES EARLIER WHILE THIS WAS TAKING PLACE!**

Hilda was putting on her new clothes as she looked outside. The weather seemed so perdect. Hilda(Like me) had always loved the rain no matter what form it came in. it could've came in drizzles,normal,shower,or a full out thunder-storm, she didn't care she would be in her rain coat, catching colds,and stomping mud holes(lol that rhymed) like there was no tomorrow. And there possibly wouldn't be another tomorrow for Ash. The poor boys innocence was in her hands. If she won, she,and Ash would continue their journey throught-out Unova. Id she lost, Ash would become a sex slave to a bunch of messed up psychotic &itches. The poor biy would've had both his dignity,and his virginity taken away in the most unbearable ways possible.

Pikachu was freaking out in the corner. As a dark shadow illuminated that side of the room, Pikachu's eyes were twitched, as he wore a psychotic angry face as he muttered incoherent words,and mumbled something along the lines of "Zap her boobs off." He was so lost in hate, shock,and craziness that his mind wondered off to topics that had nothing to do with their rescue mission! "...then we can have fun...take over the over the world. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

Meowth just looked at him in pure disbelief. "This kids a wreck without his pal." He said face palming at the mouse who was slowly losing it.

"Alright guys! Let's go!" Hilda said grabbing everone's attention.

Hilda was know wearing a black long sleeved hoodie,with blue pants very similar to ash's from sinnoh.

"Woah Hilda." Pikachu said in amazement. "You kinda look like Ash in that get-up." He said.

"Yeah no kidding." Meowth said. "You look like Ash if he was a girl."

"Oh well...I uh." Hilda started as she blushed.

"Hilda! We need to get going! Remember what the rest of the note said? If we don't find Macy, and beat her before 3 AM, it's good-bye for Ash!" Her Tepig spoke up.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"2:37." Pikachu said checking the alarm clock.

"Alrighty,let's book it!" Meowth said,as he,and Pikachu were the first to run out the door.

"Hey wait for us!" Tepig whined as she,and Hilda started running after the two Pokemon.

**2:44 AM**

Ash woke with a start. The first thing he noticed was that he was chained,and almost naked.

"Crap." He said. "My resistance wasn't enough." He stated the obvious.

"Resistance was futile Mr. Ketchum." He heard someone say.

Then he turned to see 4 girls in nothing but their bra,and panties.

"What...the...HELL!" Ash said trying to break from the chains.

"Once again resistance is futile." A girl said walking up to him.

"You guys should be arrested for what you're about to do." Ash told them.

"What would that be?" A girl teased.

"You're about to sexually touch me without permission in an undiscovered location where no one but the people sexually assulting me can hear my screams.

"You will be screaming alright. Screaming our names in pleasure!" Another girl said as she jumped up,and down with glee.

"Oh someone please help me!" Ash yelled.

"No one will. What's the point if you're getting the treatment that every other guy would want." One asked him.

"Oh I don't know. Other than the fact that you might stroke me the wrong way or for some reason bit my member!" Ash screamed in terror.

"Oh that sounds kinky right Iris?' One of the girls asked.

"You seriously think damaging my manhood is kinky?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Iris? Where are you?" The girl asked ignoring Ash's question.

Suddenly a chocolate skin girl can running into the room. She was wearing a white,and pink dress with HUGE sleeve space. The lower part of her stomach has a big bow,and what looks too be like a punk sweate covering the top half of her right thigh. She had on white oants which hugged her legs,and ended with a yellow stripe going around it on her foreleg.

Ash thought she looked pretty.

"Sorry. I was just freshening up for this." She said.

"Oh okay! So how do we start this?" One of the girls asked.

"Let me soften him up with a sweet talk." Iris said.

"Go for it girl!" One of the girls said happily. "Make him nice,and hard for us!"

"U-uh okay." iris said hesitantly. Ash noticed this.

"_What's she up to.'_ Ash thought.

Iris slowly walked up to Ash. Ash was prepared for whatever she might say or do to him.

"I'm busting you out." She whispered.

Ash was in shock.

"I know this seems like I'm not gonna do that, trust me, I only joined these psychos to bust you out."

Thank the stars! Ash was gonna be saved from rape. But the question is, how is she gonna do it?

"U-uh girls?" Iris started.

"Is he ready?" One of the girls asked.

"U-w-well no, but I can explain!" iris said.

"Go on."

"I believe that Ash shouldn't be chained up like this." Iris said.

_'Woah! She's seriously being straight up about this.' Ash thought. 'Sweet!'_

"Iris? What do you think you're doing?" The girl infront asked.

"I'm doing the right thing,Sharon!" Iris said taking a defensive stance.

"Well, I didn't want to have to do this, but come on out,Flareon!" Sharon shouted.

"Axew it's battle time!" iris shouted.

A few seconds passed,and then the girls started laughing.

"Oh Iris,it looks like your little pet has fallen asleep on the job." One of the girls behind Sharon said.

"No one calls me a pet,and gets away with it!" A pokemon came from the door-way.

"Woah!" Ash said. "That's one cool looking Pokemon!"

"You're damn right I am!" Axew said proudly.

"Enough of the childish banter! Flareon, flamethrower!"

"Eat my jets of flame!" Flareon said unleashing multiple flamethrower's Axew's way.

"Axew,dodge,and use dragon pulse!"

"You're to slow!" Axew taunted dodging every jet of flame thrown his way**.**

"Agh! Stay still!" Flaroen yelled getting angry at the tiny-tusk Pokemon for dodging.

Axew took the small chance given to him to charge a teal colored orb of energy,and launched it at Flareon.

"Take this hot—dog!" Axew exclaimed as he threw the orb of energy at Flareon.

"Overheat!" Sharon countered.

"This hot-dog is about to burn you from the inside out!" Flareon said.

Right before dragon pulse hit him, Flareon unleashed a Flamethrower 2X as powerful. The contact of the two elements caused an explosion which blew out the right side of the wall, revealing a trail that seemed to lead somewhere.

"Axew quick, enchance your vision,and cut the chain holding down Ash. HURRY!" Iris screamed through the smoke.

Axew did as it was told quickly,and Ash Iris,and Axew snuck out the hole in the wall before the smoke cleared.

"Flamethrower Flareon to get rid of the smoke!"

Flaroen's flames made the smoke fade away quickly, but the girls found Ash,and Iris gone.

"We have to get Ash back!" One of the girls said.

"Let's chase them down with vigor!" Sharon said as they left through the hole in the wall with vigor.

**2:52 AM.**

Hilda, and the Pokemon,after almost 20 minutes of searching in the thick forest, found a wide field. They saw a figure running through the rain as it got closer,and closer.

"So you actually grew a pair,and decided to come face me." Macy said smugly.

"Yeah I have a pair. That's more than I can say for you flat-chest!" Hilda retorted.

Pikcahu, Meowth,and Tepig were now trying to hold back their laughter.

"Oh now it's on b!tch!" Macy said taking out a Pokemon from hammer-space(Look it up)

"Let's get ready to throw down! Tepig, take to the field!" Hilda called for her starter.

"Let's go! Ninetails!" Macy yelled.

"HA!" Ninetails screamed as she twirled in the rain,and radiated a small arua of fire, to create a small rainbow above her head.

"Oddly cute, but anyone Pokemon that belongs to you has some type of crazy persona." Hilda commented.

"Ninetails charge in with an iron tail!" Macy commanded wasting little time.

"Ha! Tepig use ember when Ninetails tails become metallic." Hilda countered.

Ninetails' tails were metallic,and she charged in on Tepig. Tepig dodgged,and used ember on her tails, but nothing happened.

"You're a rookie aren't ya?' Macy taunted.

"H-how come-"

"It's because of flash-fire!" Pikachu yelled from the sidelines.

"Oh how could I forget about flash-fire?" Hilda asked herself in shock. "I'm the daughter of a freaking Pokemon prefessor!" She excalimed.

"Ninetails,flame charge!" Macy said.

"Ninetails stomped the ground as dust filled the air.

"I can't see!" Tepig said as shhe was trying to shield her eyes.

She then felt a rush of fire engulf her in an explosion.

"Tepig no!" Hilda exclaimed.

Tepig was seen flying towards a tree from the explosion,and slammed against it hard.

"Tepig!" Pikachu,and Meowth exclaimed as they ran to try to help their fallen friend.

A large jet of flame appeared infront of them, stoppiing them in their tracks.

"Let the pig b!tch die where she lays!" Macy yelled. Her crazy said was showing more,and more. In the rain her hair was wet,and covering some of her face as balck,red, and peach make up ran down her eyes,and cheecks as her eyes slightly twitched.

"No one is gonna take Ash away from me after I worked so long to get him back!" Macy yelled.

"FLAMETHROWER!"

Ninetails feeling the rage from her trainer launched a powerful jet of flame from her mouth towards Hilda.

"AAAHHH!"

"HHIYA!" A mysterious figure with a razor made of water slashed the flames in half.

"Ladies,and gents,Oshawatt is in the building!"

**2:56 AM.**

**After a few minutes of running Ash,and iris stopped in a small clearing to take a rest.**

"You better be greatful that I'm saving your hide from those girls." Iris said between pants,and huffs. She had to slightly raise her voice over the rain pouring heavily down onto them.

Ash didn't say anything all he did was walk up to her,and hugged her.

W-w-what are you d-doing?" Iris said squirming trying to fight a huge blush.

"Givng you a thank you hug." Ash said.

"But you're saoking wet!" Iris said.

"So are you." Ash said stepping back from iris smiling.

"Ah!" iris said trying but hilariously failing to cover her wet self. Her clothes hugged her curves as if they were on life support,and she didn't want Ash to get a free show.

"Don't worry. I won't get any funny ideas." Ash said.

"W-well you better not!" Iris shouted.\

"SHUSH...don't be so loud or else the-"

"Fire blast in that direction!" They heard someone yell.

"I got this." Axew said as he used dragon claw on the oncoming fire-blast, but Flareon's strength proved to be to much for Axew as he was hit,and burned badly.

"Axew no!" Iris said picking up her burned friend.

Axew looked towards Flareon,and weakly smiled.

"Up y-yours." Axew said flipping off Flaroen as swirls appeared in his eyes.

"Did he just flip me off?!" Flareon asked in disbelief.

Flaroen now lost all control of himself. His eyes turned on fire as he was now shooting overheat's left,and right.

Thunder started booming,and lighting flashed time to time.

"Woah, let's get the freak away from here!" Ash said as he grabbed one of Iris' hands,and ran out to the opposite side of the clearing.

"OH NO YOUU DON'T! ANYONE WHO"S FRIENDS WITH THAT DAMN THING MUST DIE!" Flaroen exclaimed. It was clear that he was beyond pissed off.

"Flareon! Calm dow-"

"Shut up woman! This is between me,and that dragon!" Flareon shot back at Sharon.

Flareon shot an overheat at a tree a few meters from where Ash,and Iris were. The power of the explosion sent Ash flying over into a tree covered with thorns,and Iris into a bush on the other side.

"AAAHHHH!" Ash roared in pain.

Lighting flashed again.

"Ash!" Iris yelled concerned now that the boy was on his hands,and knees trying to get over the pain in his back. That was impossible since he was now losing quite the amount of blood.

Lighting struck for the third time,and this time hit the tree Ash was laying under. The tree was now falling onto Ash.

"NO!"

**Once again another cliff hanger. I'm sorry for that(If you're not a person of cliffies) Oh,and hwat did you think about that part with Ash,and Macy? Personally, I felt disgusted writing that, but that was my own fault due to wanting to write that part before Hilda's getting ready to fight scene. But hey it could've been much worse.**

**Question time!**

**WTF was up with that part with Ash,and Macy?-I'm terribly sorry if you cringed like hell during that scene. You know that one perverted friend that everyone seems to have? Yeah sadly a perverted freak is my 2nd best friend,and I've put up with all his dick jokes, and his stories of porn(The rally F'd up kind),and I guess his mind-set is slowly rubbing off on me(That just sounds so gr-SEE there I go again with my dirty mind!AGH!) If you thought that part was well written than...I don't know what to say cause I felt grossed out writing it,but it was for the sake of moving the Macy arc along so yeah. I originally was going to have Macy just iss,and feel up Ash. I don't know why I didn't stick with that.**

**WTF with Pikcahu's character?-Cmic relief...dark comic relirf,messed up, but when you think about that quote later in the shower,and you start laughing so hard comic relief.**

**I'm not sure if there is anything I need to answer so just read,review,and all the like.**

**Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pidove enters the fray!

Previously on Ash and Hilda's Unova story(Enter main Pokemon theme here)

_'How the hell did this happen?' _Ash thought to himself.

"Well someone seems happy to see me."

"St-stay a-away!" he shouted.

_'Making him our sex slave is gonna be so great!' _

"Master Macy!" A girl said opening the door to the small cabin. "The girl is approaching!" She said.

"Alrighty,let's book it!" Meowth said,as he,and Pikachu were the first to run out the door.

"Hey wait for us!" Tepid whined as she,and Hilda started running after the two Pokemon.

"Crap." He said. "My resistance wasn't enough." He stated the obvious.

"Resistance was futile Mr. Ketchum." He heard someone say.

"What...the...HELL!" Ash said trying to break from the chains.

"Once again resistance is futile." A girl said walking up to him.

"You guys should be arrested for what you're about to do." Ash told them.

"What would that be?" A girl teased.

"You're about to sexually touch me without permission in an undiscovered location where no one but the people sexually assulting me can hear my screams.

someone please help me!" Ash yelled.

"No one will. What's the point if you're getting the treatment that every other guy would want." One asked him.

"Oh I don't know. Other than the fact that you might stroke me the wrong way or for some reason bit my member!" Ash screamed in terror.

"Oh that sounds kinky right Iris?' One of the girls asked.

"You seriously think damaging my manhood is kinky?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Iris? Where are you?" The girl asked ignoring Ash's question.

"Sorry. I was just freshening up for this." She said.

"I'm busting you out." She whispered.

Ash was in shock.

"I know this seems like I'm not gonna do that, trust me, I only joined these psychos to bust you out.

Thank the stars! Ash was gonna be saved from rape. But the question is, how is she gonna do it?

"I believe that Ash shouldn't be chained up like this." Iris said.

_'Woah! She's seriously being straight up about this.' Ash thought. 'Sweet!'_

"Iris? What do you think you're doing?" The girl infront asked.

"I'm doing the right thing,Sharon!" Iris said taking a defensive stance.

"Well, I didn't want to have to do this, but come on out,Flareon!" Sharon shouted.

"Axew it's battle time!" iris shouted.

A few seconds passed,and then the girls started laughing.

"Oh Iris,it looks like your little pet has fallen asleep on the job." One of the girls behind Sharon said.

"No one calls me a pet,and gets away with it!" A pokemon came from the door-way.

"Woah!" Ash said. "That's one cool looking Pokemon!"

"You're damn right I am!" Axew said proudly.

"Enough of the childish banter! Flareon, flamethrower!"

"Eat my jets of flame!" Flareon said unleashing multiple flamethrower's Axew's way.

"Axew,dodge,and use dragon pulse!"

"You're to slow!" Axew taunted dodging every jet of flame thrown his way**.**

"Agh! Stay still!" Flaroen yelled getting angry at the tiny-tusk Pokemon for dodging.

Axew took the small chance given to him to charge a teal colored orb of energy,and launched it at Flareon.

"Take this hot—dog!" Axew exclaimed as he threw the orb of energy at Flareon.

"Overheat!" Sharon countered.

"This hot-dog is about to buurn you from the inside out!" Flareon said.

Right before dragon pulse hit him, Flareon unleashed a Flamethrower 2X as powerful. The contact of the two elements caused an explosion which blew out the right side of the wall, revealing a trail that seemed to lead somewhere.

"Axew quick, use enchance your vision,and cut the chain holding down Ash. HURRY!" Iris screamed through the smoke.

Axew did as it was told quickly,and Ash Iris,and Axew snuck out the hole in the wall before the smoke cleared.

"Flamethrower Flareon to get rid of the smoke!"

Flaroen's flames made the smoke fade away quickly, but the girls found Ash,and Iris gone.

"We have to get Ash back!"

"So you actually grew a pair,and decided to come face me." Macy said smugly.

"Yeah I have a pair. That's more than I can say for you flat-chest!" Hilda retorted.

Pikcahu, Meowth,and Tepig were now trying o hold back their laughter.

"Oh now it's on b!tch!" Macy said taking out a Pokemn from hammer-space(Look it up)

"Let's get ready to throw down! Tepig, take to the field!" Hilda called for her starter.

"Let's go! Ninetails!" Macy yelled.

"HA!" Ninetails screamed as she twirled in the rain,and radiated a small arua of fire, to create a small rainbow above her head.

"Oddly cute, but anyone Pokemon that belongs to you has some type of crazy persona." Hilda commented.

"Ninetails charge in with an iron tail!" Macy commanded wasting little time.

"Ha! Tepig use ember when Ninetails tails a metallic." Hilda countered.

Ninetails' tails were metallic,and she charged in on Tepig. Tepig dodgged,and used ember on her tails, but nothing happened.

"You're a rookie aren't ya?' Macy taunted.

"H-how come-"

"It's because of flash-fire!" Pikachu yelled from the sidelines.

"Oh how could I forget about flash-fire?" Hilda asked herself in shock. "I'm the daughter of a freaking Pokemon prefessor!" She excalimed.

"Ninetails,flame charge!" Macy said.

"Ninetails stomped the ground as dust filled the air.

"I can't se!" Tepig said as shhe was trying to shield her eyes.

She then felt a rush of fire engulf her in an explosion.

"Tepig no!" Hilda exclaimed.

Tepig was seen flying towards a tree from the explosion,and small against it hard.

"Tepig!" Pikachu,and Meowth exclaimed as they ran to try to help their fallen friend.

A large jet of flame appeared infront of them, stoppiing them in their tracks.

"Let the pig b!tch die where she lays!" Macy yelled. Her crazy said was showing more,and more. In the rain her hair was wet,and covering some of her face as balck,red, and peach make up ran down her eyes,and cheecks as her eyes slightly twitched.

"No one is gonna take Ash away from me after I worked so long to get him back!" Macy yelled.

"FLAMETHROWER!"

Ninetails feeling the rage from her trainer launched a powerful jet of flame from her mouth towards Hilda.

"AAAHHH!"

"HIYA!"

"Fire blast in that direction!" They heard someone yell.

"I got this." Axew said as he used dragon claw on the oncoming fiire-blast, but Flareon's strength proved to be to much for Axew as he was hit,and burned badly.

"Axew no!" Iris said picking up her burned friend.

Axew looked towards Flareon,and weakly smiled.

"Up y-yours." Axew said flipping off Flaroen as swirls appeared in his eyes.

"Did he just flip me off?!" Flareon asked in disbelief.

Flaroen now lost all control of himself. His eyes turned on fire as he was now shooting overheat's left,and right.

Thunder started booming,and lighting flashed time to time.

"Woah, let's get the freak away from here!" Ash said as he grabbed one of Iris' hands,and ran out to the opposite side of the clearing.

"OH NO YOUU DON'T! ANYONE WHO"S FRIENDS WITH THAT DAMN THING MUST DIE!" Flaroen exclaimed. It was clear that he was beyond pissed off.

"Flareon! Calm dow-"

"Shut up woman! This is between me,and that dragon!" Flareon shot back at Sharon.

Flareon shot an overheat at a tree a few meters from where Ash,and Iris were. The power of the explosion sent Ash flying over into a tree covered with thorns,and Iris into a bush on the other side.

"AAAHHHH!" Ash roared in pain.

Lighting flashed again.

"Ash!" Iris yelled concerned now that the boy was on his hands,and knees trying to get over the pain in his back. That was impossible since he was now losing quite the amount of blood.

Lighting struck for the third time,and this time hit the tree Ash was laying under. The tree was now falling onto Ash.

"NO!"

**Chapter 3: On the road to Accumula Town!Part 3: Pidove enters the fray:The final battle!**

**DJ:Oh,and before we continue. To anyone who was seriously grossed out or disturbed by the whole Ash,and Macy part, if it makes you fell any better, I whacked myself across the face with my tennis racket 5 times. I promise that nothing so disturbing will ever occur again. I'm really pushing the T+ rating to it's limits! I might aswell just make this a rated M story. Probably not but I'll consider it.**

"NO!" Iris was forced to watch as a large tree was about to collapse onto Ash. The boy she just nearly risked her life trying to help him escape from rape. Close but no cigar as they say.

Iris instinctively shut her eyes, looked away,and held Axew harder.

"Flareon,flame wheel!" Sharon commanded.

Flareon still in rage mode couldn't think properly,and iinstead of heading for the Axew, he charged through the tree that was collapsing onto Ash breaking it in two.

"Huh? W-waz going on...?" ash said dazed looking up.

"You are going to die here,and now, even if it means my owner doesn't get the D." Flarepn said as it stood ontop of Ash.

"HEY!" Sharon yelled.

"Feel the power of flash fire!" Flareon declared,and began heating up.

"I-Iris?" Ash asked looking over to the girl. Her shirt was torn at the sleeves from being hurled into the bushes. She had tears in her eyes. She looked away from Ash.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Now you die!"

"Not on my watch hot-dog!" A Pokemon called out.

"Who goes the-"

Flareon was launched in a fast white blur through a tree.

"What the?" Ash looked up to see it was a pidove.

"Woah, a cool looking bird Pokemon." ash said slowly getting to his feet.

"Thanks bird Pokemon." Ash said as it came down to him.

"My name is Pidove." The bird said.

"OH. Than thanks for saving me Pidove!" Ash said as Pidove rested upon his messy hair.

"Hey Iris!"

"Flareon! Get up!" Sharon,and the others ran through the thick trees to where Flareon was laying. Limp,and bruised badly.

"Iris we need to split!" Ash said grabbing her hand,and running down a path that led to an open field, Pidove close behind.

**2:58 AM**

Pikachu,Meowth,and their ally Oshawatt were having a surprisingly hard time trying to defeat Macy's ninetails, who decided it would be best to handle this fight on her own for the most part.

"*huff* This damn ninetail*huff* is to damn strong." Pikachu breathed.

"*huff*...I need a moment." Oshawatt said,and dropped to the floor sleeping.

"Darn it!*Puff* we got a man down." Meowth said looking over ot Oshawatt.

"Come on guys!" Hilda exclaimed. "Don't give up!" Hilda was currently craddlng her fallen starter Pokemon in her hands. After that massive shot that Tepig took, they needed to end this batttle fast.

"Stay down you freaking fox!" Pikachu yelled giving off another thunderbolt.

"Hmph! I don't take orders from rats!" Ninetails retorted as she uesd reflect.

Pikachu's thunderbolt came right back at him.

"AAAHH!" Pikachu yelled. He quickly shook off the pain,and rain up to nintails.

"I'm not a rat!" Pikachu yelled charging a mega punch. With the seemingly last of his energy he threw the punch, only to have it bounce right back in his face as he fell to the floor knocked out.

"P-Pika...chu." Meowth limped over to his friend. Meowth got a terrible beat down from the ninetails. Taking nothing but iron tails,and double kicks repeatedly. He had a black eye,his left leg seemed to have given up as he was now limping,and dirt,and cuts were on his arms, mostly stomach,and his left leg.

"Stay away from the rat!" Ninetails said as she threw a flamethrower in Meowth direction.

Meowth took the flamethrower,and skidded arcoss the wet,and muddy grass a few yards away.

"Me-owth." Pikachu said weakly.

"HA!" Oshawatt was back in the game,and came with a water gun to the mid section of ninetails.

"OOF!" She yelled in pain as she was hurled backwards.

"Got you now!" Oshawatt said victouriously.

"Now time for a razor shell to the face!" He said as he ran,and charged his razor shell attack.

"Ninetails!" Macy yelled.

"What is it master?" Ninetails asked.

"Charge a solarbeam." Macy said in a low voice.

"H-how can that be!" Pikachu asked in shock.

"Look up." macy answered.

The rain was still pouring down,but small beams of light shoot through the dark clouds.

"Crap, it's approaching daytime!" Meowth said.

"Darn it! Oshawatt move in faster!" Hilda pleaded.

"HA!" Oshawatt yelled as his attack was now fully charged,and he ran with greater speed towards ninetails while she was charging a solarbeam.

"Alsmost..." Macy said.

"Prepare for my razor shell attack!" Oshawatt yelled as he flipped into the air bringing down a razor shell to hit ninetails on her head.

"NOW!"

Ninetails quickly looked up,and shoot the beam of solar energy on Oshawatt.

"Oshawatt no!" Hilda scremed in concern.

"Oshawatt took the full force of the solarbeam. Every single last bit of solar energy left in Ninetails,and he was on the bad side of it.

As the attack ended Oshwatt fell to the ground knocked out without a doubt(Did I seriously just make a rhyme?) His body was burned in some areas,and he flinched every few seconds. The damage obviously being to much for the otter to handle(Oshawatt is an otter...right?).

"D-damn you...Macy." Pikachu said standing to his feet.

"What are you gonna do about it you filthy rat?" Macy questioned smirking.

"I told you! I'm not a rat!" Pikachu yelled. He roared as an electric beam shoot out from his mouth towards the darkened clouds. The clouds swirled,and created an opening,where lighting shot out from,and hit Pikachu head on, who didn't even feel pain. What he felt was pure adrenaline coursing through his body.

"Pikachu!" Meowth,and Hilda exclaimed.

"OH YES!" He exclaimed as the left over rush of excitement,and determination took full effect.

"Get ready to feel the thunder!" He yelled as he charged a his electric sacs on his cheeks.

"New move learned! Charge beam!" He then opened his mouth as a strong electrical beam shot from his mouth towards ninetails.

"Ahh. To-weak to...attack." Ninetails managed to say.

"That's okay! Use protect!" Macy said.

Ninetails till had enough energy to put up a green protective force-field around herself just before the charge beam hit.

"Darn it. Meowth breathed as he slowly got up.

"Pikachu won't last much longer. This rush won't last very long. I know that from experience." He was fully to his feet.

"If this his last stand,I'm going to make sure it counts!" Meowth said with a sudeen small burst of his own determination.

"I just need one chance at this." He said as he dug into the ground,and headed for Ninetails.

"HHHAAAAA!" Pikachu yelled slowly unleashing more,and more energy into his charge beam. He knew that he couldn't last much longer, but he was going to make this count. For Hilda,Moewth, Tepig, the random Oshawatt,and most importantly...Ash.

"Face it rat," Macy said. 'My ninetails is to much for you." She said smugly.

"Hey ninetails!" They heard someone yell.

"Who is that?" Ninetails said,but tried not to break her concentration. If she slipped up for ONE SECOND it would be good-bye for her.

Meowth appeared in the force field,and tapped her foot.

"Who is tha-"

"Shadow claws to faces biatch!" Meowth yelled as he gave ninetails a shadow claw uppercut.

"AGH!" Ninetails screamed in pain.

"NO!" Macy realized that the shield was diminishing,and was now greatly concered.

"Pikachu saw this,and unleashed all of his left over energy at once,and his charge beam hit ninetails dead on.

"NINETAILS!" Macy yelled as she watched her Pokemon get absorbed in the electric attack.

A huge explosion sparked,causing Macy to fall on her butt. The explosion ended s few seconds later.

"I told you,I'm not a rat," Pikachu breathed. "I'm a badass pika..cchu..." His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to the ground.

Ninetails' body was limp on the floor, as she twitched from the electricity that coursed through her veins. The pain was immense,and was to much for Macy to handle. She started crying.

"No...no no no no NO!" She yelled through her sobs.

'I-I was supposed to get Ash this time." She said looking down at the floor.

"Macy," Hilda began. "Do you really think Ash would like getting tied to a bed,and sexually abused against his will?" Hilda asked.

"Well...I guess I kinda did go far." The girl admitted shyly. Still crying,looking down at the floor.

"That's right. IF you wanted ash to love you, you should've atleast given him some free will to choose if he wanted to date you or not." Hilda said wisely.

"..."

"Pikachu! Hilda!" They heard a voice come from behind them.

They saw Ash,and a girl beside him running towards them. Hilda couldn't stop looking at Ash. She questioned if he knew he was only in his boxers,but she didn't care. His tan skin,and nice smooth stomach. Nothing close to a six-pack,but very far from showing signs of pudgy. His boxers were wet causing Hilda's curious eyes to drfit down to his-

_'Woah! Slow down girl!" Hilda mentally told herself. "You're too young to even think about those kind of things."_

Hilda ran up to Ash.

"Oh my gosh! Ash! You're okay!" Hilda said hugging the wet boy.

"Yeah." Ash said happily. "Pikachu!" He saw his best friend on the floor, totally out of it.

He broke Hilda's hug,and ran up to Pikachu.

"What did you do to him?" Ash asked. The tone of his voice changed drastically as it sounded as if he was about to kill someone.

"..." No one answered.

Ash quickly got up to his feet,and walked towards Macy.

"You! You did this to Pikachu?" Ash asked pointing back to his Pokemon.

"I-I..." Macy's eyes started to water.

"You...you kidnap me,force me to watch you do unspeakable things,and try to feed me to horny female sharks,and you almost kill my best friend?" Ash was in Macy's face now,and grabbed her collar.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! What is your freaking damage? All the hell you put me through,and now this! If you weren't a girl I'd sock you in the face so hard! For Pikachu,and all the crap that you put me through in the last half hour!" Ash lowered his head,and he started shaking violently, as if he was trying to hold back punch or a yell. Instead he shoved macy to the ground by her collar got up,walked away to get Pikachu,and Meowth. He saw the fallen oshawatt on the ground near Pikachu.

"And you harmed an Oshawatt,that none of us own?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"A-Ash?" Hilda said.

"Don't speak." He simply said.

"Ash come on." Iris pleaded.

"I SAID DON"T SPEAK!" He roared,and everyone backed off as he placed Pikachu in his arms with Meowth,and Oshawatt in the comfort of his soft messy hair,anf left for the Pokemon center.

"Wow..." Iris said.

"I've never seen him so angry before." Hilda whispered.

**BACK AT THE POKEMON CENTER!**

Ash was in his room that he shared with Hilda. He was taking a shower,so was Pikachu,and Moewth,but they were in the large sink.

"I can't believe that happened Meowth said.

"I know right?" Ash said without emotion.

"Hey Meowth. I thought you were scared of water." Pikachu said.

"We battled a freakin' nintails in an open area for 25 minutes in soaking rain water. I'm kinda getting used to it now."

"How you holding up Ash?" Pikachu asked.

"I'll never forgive Macy. No matter how much he begs,and crys for forgiveness." He said.

'Tell me about it. In one morning this girl has drastically changed my thoughts of this place.

"The girls she left me with got me thinking," Ash said. "If those girls are from unova,imagine the people we meet next."

"I pray to Arceus that they are not a messed up as them." Meowth spoke.

"Well, all we can do is just that." Ash concluded.

Pikachu,and Meowth finished showering,and dried off as they went to take care of Oshawatt.

"Hey Ottie. You okay?" Meowth asked talking to the recovering water type starter that Ash had given up his bed to. Luckily,Ash had a lot of full restores thanks to his mother,but Oshawatt still felt weak.

"Y-yeah." Oshawatt breathed. "I'm gonna be fine." HE said. "If it wasn't for your trainer Ash, I don't think I would've made it."

"Don't speak like that." Pikachu said. "There was no way someone was gonna leave a bruised,and battered Oshawatt in a field like that."

"I don't know." Oshawatt replied. "That Macy chick was a heartless freak." He added.

"Yeah, but just remember that not all humans are like that." Pikachu told him sternly.

"I know."

An eerie silence fell onto the group.

"Don you think Ash will take me under his training?" Oshawatt asked.

"Of course he will." Meowth replied "Just look at me. I've been the bane of his exsistance for 4 years,and look at me know, stronger,and faster than I was with team rocket."

"It's a good thing we got you away from those guys." Pikachu said laughing.

"Yeah,I know. But look kid, if you wanna truly make it onto the team, you gots to go through alot." Meowth said.

"That's true." Pikachu said nodding. "Ash has been pushing Pokemon to their limits,and beyond even with Pokemon that aren't considered strong enough for the league. He used a freaking Kingler in his first league matches,and that thing was a beast!" pikachu said.

"Oh,I see." Oshawatt said. HE forced himself up form his comfy spot,and stood up. "Well I'm gonna make sure that I become the best Oshawatt in all of Unova,probably the world!" Oshawatt said.

"Oh you're up." Ash said coming out from the bath room with fresh new clothes.

"Ash!" Oshawatt said running up to the boy. "I'm gonna become the best Oshawatt in the wrold." He said with determination in his eyes.

Ash smiled. Something he almost forgot how to do afetr all that's happened.

"For you!" Oshawatt continued.

Ash smiled again,and kneeled infront of Oshawatt.

"You wanna join the team huh?" Ash said.

Oshawatt nodded.

"Alrighty then!" Ash said,and got up and went over to his bed.

"Training begins later at 12:00 PM." He turned back,and said.

Oshawatt's smile grew wider as tears of joy formed in his eyes.

"Now go to sleep maggots!" Ash said,channeling his inner

"Yes sir!" The three Pokemon saluted. Then a bird Pokemon appeared from one of Ash's Pokeball.

"I wanna join you guys!" Pidove said with her own determination as she lined up next to Oshwatt,and also saluted.

"Oh yeah! Before I forget," Ash said taking out a Pokeball.

"Oshawatt?" Ash asked.

"I know." Oshawatt jumped towards the ball,tapped the button,and was instantly caught,and appeared from his Poke-ball in seconds.

"Welcome to the team."

"It's good to be here sir!" Oshawatt declared.

A small silence came,and soon everyone was laughing.

"Alright,let's all get some sleep." Ash said.

Ash got in his covers,and all his Pokemon took their spots. Pidove took Ash's hair, Meowth on his right side,Oshawatt on his left,and Pikachu on his chest. They fell asleep after a few minutes.

**30 MINUTES LATER!**

Hilda,and Iris sneaked into the room,and turned on the light. They found Ash sleeping with all his Pokemon in their comfy spots. The site was adorable.

"Aww." Hilda whispered.

"Wow,Ash sure has a lot of Pokemon." Iris said.

"Yeah. It looks like he captured Oshawatt." Hilda added.

"Well...it's time I hit the hay." Iris said with a small slur after yawning.

"Me too.' Hilda said.

Luckily,there were two bunk beds in the room,so Hilda took the bottom,and Iris took the top,seperate from the one Ash was on.

"Hey Iris?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to accomapny Ash,and me through Unova?" Hilda said.

"Hmm. I guess I could show you kids around this place..." Iris replied in a teasing manner.

"Hey, who you calling a kid?" Hilda asked.

"Sure,I'll join." Iris answered.

"Sweet. Good morning Iris." Hilda said,and went to sleep.

"Good ni-wait what?" Iris asked,but soon shurgged it off,and went to sleep.

They also fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

So it seems that in about 9 hours,Ash was gonna start some intense training with his two new Unova Pokemon Pidove,and Oshawatt. While their ambition,and heart be enoguh for what Ash has planned,or will their efforts end up in smoke? Find out on the next installment of Ash,and Hilda's Unova story!

**Yep. Knida of a lack luster chapter after the battle,and it's also my shortest because I didn't really have anything planned after the fight. I originally had Pidove wreck Ninetails' shiz,but I had an awesome idea to make Pikachu more relevant in this story,by giving him a new move in the most badass way I could imagine.**

**IF you caught the two refrences made in Pikachu's fight with ninetails',your internet cookie is at the top of Big Ben in London. Good luck!**

**Hint #1: First one is from a video game on the Wii.**

**Hint #2: A dreamworks movie.**

**Question time!**

**IS this the end of Macy? Probably. If I feel the need to bring her back for the sake of plot then no.**

**What's gonna happen to all the girls who had Ash's chained up? Hopefully they get lost in the damn woods. (I'm an evil prick this morning)**

**Will we get any more Ash,and Hilda moments? Yes we will, next xhapte actually has plenty of that.**

**If there are anymore questions you would like me to answer,either PM me,or leave them in your reviews.**

**Bonus question!**

**What's up with the small hate on Kingler? Well Kingler has a good special defense stat,but my friend's Kingler is a bucket of grade A moose piss! That thing died to one thundershock(40 attack power),and it was lvl 100!**

**Once again,read review,and all the like.**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5:On the way to a fresh start!

**Director:Okay DJ! You're up.**

**(Puts down water)**

**DJ: Let's do this**

**DJ:Hello ladies,and gents,welcome to chapter 5 of the-ow!"**

**Ash: Sorry,my glasses slipped.**

**DJ:YEah they sure slipped 4 yards in the air into the back of my head didn't they?**

**Ash:...yeah.**

**DJ: jUst show chapter 5 already.**

**Disclaimer:TheRetroFan21 does not own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 5: On the way to a fresh start!**

It was 7:34 in the morning. Meowth was just woken up,since he was a light sleeper. He opened the glass door. He sat upon the balcony arm rest looking at the nice view of the forest in front of them,so full of life.

"Meowth?" He turned back to see a slightly sleepy Pikachu at the door way.

"Wazz are you doing up 5 hours earlier than prepared?" He asked yawning.

"Just enjoying da view." Meowth responded. He then oetted the free spot next to him.

"Join me." He motioned.

Pikachu joined him without thinking twice. The two watched as the sun came up,and the sky slowly turned orange.

"Wow." Pikachu said with big eyes.

"Heh. I know." Meowth said.

"Hey Pikachu?" Meowth asked.

"What's up?" Pikachu asked.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"What's it like...to be in the league?"

"hmm. The league. It's an amazing feeling. The excitement of getting to show all of your hard work to people in the crowds,and your opponents,and have them cheer,and acknowledge you is an amazing feeling." Pikach said.

"Wow. Dat's pretty cool." Meowth said in amazement.

"I know. But what's even more important to me, is the heart,and soul that every trainer puts into each move,each strategy,each combo. Knowing that there are other trainers just as good as you to have made it this far is kinda scary,but when you overcome that person, it makes you fee like you're ontop of the world!"

"Sounds like a lot of pressure is put on ya."

"Yeah it is,but if you have confidence in your teammates,in yourself. Than the league will be like an awesome rollar coaster ride. You gotta make the most of it ." Pikachu smiled.

"And dis time I'm gonna be with you guys," Meowth said determined.

"Yea you will." Pikachu nodded "And it's gonna be one hell of a ride." He exclaimed sticking out a fist. Meowth smiled,and bumped his own fist with Pikachu's as they laughed.

"Mhmm...Pikachu? Meowth?" Ash with Pidove,and Oshawatt in tow came out onto the baclony.

"Whatcha doing up so early?" he asked.

"Just chillin,like Bob Dylan." Pikachu joked.

"Hehehe. Watching the sunrise?" Ash asked.

"Mhmm." Pikachu nodded in correction.

"Wow,it looks so pretty." Pidove said.

"An amazing day to start some serious training,am I right Ash?" Oshawatt asked.

"Ya know what? Let's get some training done today so we can get to Accumula town at night." Ash said.

"Yeah,that sounds cool,Ash." Pidove said resting ontop his head once again.

"haha,that's your favorite spot isn't it?" Ash asked petting the bird.

"Mhmm." Pidove answered.

"Alright let's get started." Ash said going back inside.

All of his Pokemon stood on the arm rest,and saluted. "Yes sir!"

**10:57 AM**

Hilda stirred and opened her eyes. She didn't want to leave her comfy bed,but if she wanted to make any progress, she had to get going.

"Heey Ash.' She yawned.

"Ash?" She noticed that Ash,and all of his stuff were gone. No trace left behind. The bed was made back up,no potions,or snacks littering the floor,and etc.

"Did he just leave?" Hilda asked herself shocked.

"Yep! Without a goodbye too." Iris said out of nowhere.

"GAH!" Hilda hit her head on the floor as she fell from Iris' small outburst.

"He didn't even turn to say goodbye to us." Iris said. "Kind of a douche bag move if ya ask me." Iris gave her honest opinion.

"But...I thought Ash was the kind of guy who would leave a note." Hilda thought aloud.

"Whatever." Hilda shook her head. "I'll be downstairs." She said putting on some new clothes.,and walked out of the room.

Hilda bumped into someone,but she didn't know who it was until the boy lifted his face.

"Cheren?" She asked.

"Oh Hilda!" Cheren said surprised.

"I thought you'd be in Accumula town by now." He said adjusting his tie.

"Well I had to take care of some things here before my journey officially begins." She informed him.

"SO do you want to have a battle?" Cheren asked.

"Every chance I get o own you in Pokemon will not be passed up!" Hilda exclaimed running outide towards the battle field at the side of the center.

She stopped when she saw a certain someone training his pokemon. A group of people were watching him work his magic.

"Oshwatt jump off Pidove's upcoming quick attack,and use water gun!"

"Ash?"

Pidove came in fast as a white trail followed behind her.

"Jump now!"

Oshawatt jumped on Pidove's head,and use now about 27 feet in the air,and performed a water gun attack.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the water gun attack.

Pikachu let off a thunderbolt as it trailed around the water gun towards Pidove.

"Meowth,shadow ball towards Pidove,and she will use her most powerful gust to send it up towards the water bolt combination!"

"Here's goes nothin'!" Meowth shouted as he quickly created a ball orb of darkness,and hurled it towards Pidove.

"Pidove get ready."

Pidove put her wings spread out behind her as she was getting ready to put all her energy into the next move she was about to perform.

The Shadow ball grew closer,and closer,and closer, until...

"Gust NOW!"

"HA!" Pidove summoned a mighty burst of wind at the shadow ball,and made sure that it was headed directly for the water-bolt combination.

The two forces of energy collided creating an explosion of rain,and small trails of lighting. When it stopped everyone cheered.

"Wow." Hilda said astonished.

"Pfft. Whatever." Cheren mumbled.

Once the crowd died down a bit. Ash was approached by a reporter.

**IN ACCUMULA TOWN!**

Pokemon trainers,lend us your ears!" A reporter said on the jumbo tron Tv above the Pokemon center.

"Huh?" Trip said as he,and 25 different trainers including Bianca rushed towrads the screen.

"It appears that famous Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has decided to do hi morning training with his Pokemon. Eventually after 2 hours, a crowd gathered around the area,and saw the trainer shine like no other."

"Ash?!" binaca,and Trip shouted.

" can we get a few words?"

"Well I'd like to say that to all of you who took the time to watch me do what every trainer who is preparing for the Unova League is doing,thank you."

The crowd gave a small cheer.

"so Ash,what do you have planned for the Unova League?"

"Use my awesome battle techniques you guys just saw to earn my spot as the Unova champion!" He said raising his arm in victory.

"Will you be participating on any battle clubs?"

"Sorry I'm still new to Unova." Ash said sheepishly "Care to explain?"

"Certainly. The battle club is basically a place where you can train your Pokemon on different attributes,and different times,also small tournaments of 24 are held when trainers fell ready enough."

"Wow. Sadly I won't be taking part in the different training attributes at different times,because I tend to do all of that while also training up my Pokemon's power. You know the pidove,and Oshawatt I have? I just caught them earlier this morining,and their already stronger by miles from when I first caught them."

"Wow astounding!" The reporter said,and everyone,except Cheren were also astounded.

"So how do you keep it up for more than 2,and a half hours?" The reporter asked.

"Well I basically just let them do some mild training a few times a day. Depending on how long they battle, I up the difficulty of the in by 10 minutes,and eventually up until they reach their maxium training out-put time of 3 hours a day." Ash informed proudly.

The crowd let out a round of applause,and started chanting Ash's name as he waved at them.

"So what do you have to say for all those trainers who will be competing in the tournament?"

"...I guess I could say is train a lot. I know that's cliché,but it really pays off in the end when you do something awesome with all that training,like winning your first badge,or getting pat the first round of the Unova league." Ash said.

"Oh yeah,and mom, if you're watching at Nuvema Town,best wishes!" He smiled as everyone in the crowd laughed,and clapped.

"Well that's all we have for today folks so keep on your toes, for Ash Ketchum could be any where from this point on." The reporter siad.

"From channel 7,I'm Richard of the Pokemon training circle segment." He ended.

"So ash is coming to the battle club huh?' Trip said to himself.

"Wow,that means hilda's gonna be here too.

"HMPH! I must train harder!" both shouted in unison,and ran off in different directions to go train their Pokemon.

**BACK AT THE ROUTE 1 POKEMON CENTER!**

"Okay cut." The cmaera guy said.

"Thank you for the interview Ash." The reporter said.

"No problemo." ash said as he,and his Pokemon walked through the path that the crowd opened for them to get to the center.

Soon the crowd started to dwindle.

"So...wanna battle now?' Hilda asked.

"Sure! And this time," HE said taking out a Poke-ball. "Things will be different." He said.

"Hey Ash!" Iris said running up to him.

"That was an awesome interview you did." She complimented.

"Well that's just how I roll." Ash joked.

Iris rolled her eys,but laughed.

"I'm gonna go back upstairs,and tidy the place up before we split." She said.

"See ya in a few!" Ash yelled after her.

"Hey Ash!" A kid said walking up to him.

"What's up?"

"Two people are gonna have a battle out-side."

"Really?Cool!" Ash said running through the door with his Pokemon. He reconized one of the persons who wer

e about to fight.

"Hey hilda!" He shouted out.

"Ash!" She exclaimed as she ran up,and hugged the boy.

"Uh...Yo-you're crushing my lungths!" Ash barely got out.

"Oh sorry.' hilda said loosening her hug.

"I thought you left me." She said.

"What? I could never leave you." Ash said taking off Hilda's cap,and rustling her hair.

'Hehe." She giggled.

"I see you're about to have a fight with Cheren." Ash observed.

"Yeah." hilda said without a care in the damn world.

"Hey do one thing for me." Ash said.

"What?" Hilda said looking up.

"Kick his ass." He laughed.

Hilda giggled,and soon stopped. She couldn't control herself as she quickly kissed Ash on the cheek,and rushed over to her side of the battle field. Blushing along the way.

"Woah..." Ash whispered.

"LUCKY!" Ash heard a group of guy's say behind him.

"Alright this match will be between Cheren,and Hilda Touko of Nuvema Town!" A teenager said.

"Let the match,BEGIN!"

"GO Lilipup/Tepig!" Both threw their Poek-balls onto the field as both their Pokemon came out,and prepared for battle.

"Ha! Alright Tepig, use ember!"

"Ready to go dog?" Tepig taunted as she threw small pellets of fire towards Lilipup who took the hits rather hard.

"Lilipup,stay strong,and use double team!" Cheren siad.

"Can you find the real one?" Herdier said as his eyes flashed white,and soon there were 14 lilipups surrounding Tepig.

"Quick attack!"

"Tepig jump!"

Tepig surprisingly jumped before lilipup could hit his move,and fell back on her feet after doing some flips in the air.

"WOO! Nice one Tepig!" Pidove cheered.

"She's doing good so far." Ash smiled.

"Alrighty then. No more games! Nothing but force from here on out,do you hear me lilipup?" Cheren asked.

"Let's do this" Lilipup cheered.

"Alright! GO ahead,and use tackle."

"Ha! Tepig, use scratch!"

Tepig ran up to Lilipup,and simply scratched his nose. Which proved to be really effective on the dog.

"Ahh!" Lilipup screamed between blows. "My nose!" he said rubbing it furiously.

"Alright! Tepig! End it with another ember!"

Tepig threw more pellets of fire at lilipup which effectively knocked him out.

"Lilipup is unable to battle. This round goes to Hilda!" The teenage ref declared.

"Alright Hilda!" Ash shouted above everyone else. Hilda looked over to him,and blushed. He was being so supportive.

"Hmph, you got lucky that time!" Cheren said.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just bring out your next Pokemon so I could get this over with." Hilda taunted.

A few "Oh's,and "Ah's!" Were heard from the corwd with some people even joking "Oh no she di-idn't" And others saying "Oh yes she di-id!"

"Oshawatt, time for battle!" Cheren called out

"Oh..." Hilda got a bit scared. She didn't want Tepig taking to many hits after the whole Macy fiasco. Thank God Ash had full restores. But she still felt that Tepig needed to rest a bit more.

"Oshawatt tackle." Cheren commanded.

"Woah Tepig get up close,and slap your tail in his face."

"Huh?" Cheren asked "What king of move is that?" Cheren laughed.

"Grrr." Hilda growled lowly.

The two pokemon were now in range of each other.

"Okay Tepig now!"

"Oshawatt scratch." Cheren said with a sick smile on his fcae.

"Wha-" WHAM! Tepig was hit by a hard acratch to the ribs.

"Ahh" She screamed. She tried to get up,but the scratch left an uncomfortable sting.

"Alright Oshawatt tackle." Cheren said.

"Tepig dodge!" Hilda exclaimed,but tepig was still slightly favoring her left rib-cage,and was hit by a shoulder bash from Oshawatt. She was sent 2 feet out into the battle filed.

"Is this the best you've got now?" Oshawatt laughed as he walked up to the damaged Tepig.

"S-stay away from me." Tepid said weakly.

"Haha! Oh how the mighty have fallen." Oshawatt taunted.

"I hate you!" Tepig said with a little more hate etched in her voice.

"Do you think I care?" Oshawatt asked.

"Oshawatt. Enough of the banter,and end Tepig with razor shell!"

"This won't end well!" Oshawatt said.

"Come on Tep, you can do it!" Pikachu shouted.

"No!" Hilda yelled in fear. "Tepig you have to get up now! Please!" Hilda pleaded.

Tepig sat up shakily,but was forced back down from fatigue.

"Alright Oshawatt now!"

"TEPIG!"

Tepig woke up with a burst,and quickly dodged,and hit Oshwatt with a tackle.

Alright! That's the ticket!' Meowth cheered as did the rest of the crowd,happy that it didn't end the way it was going to.

Hilda was happy,and now more dtermined.

"Okay Tepig,use Tackle again!"

"Ha!" Tepig screamed as she rammed back into Oshawatt's stomach with full force.

"Agh!" Oshawatt yelled at the bruise that was now clear on his tomach. He was clearly favoring it.

"Tepig,just to troll him,end it with Ember." Hilda laughed.

"Oh no you don't Oshwattmuse your Razor shell to deflect the ember's,and rush in towards Tepig.

Oshwatt quickly swatted away the ember's and charged towards Tepig.

"Oh no! Tepig use-" BAM! It was too late as Hilda was forced to watch Tepig get nailed in the face by a razor shell. To Tepig,it felt like she just got hit by a small wave of cold water as she skidded a 5 feet to the left of the field motionless.

Hilda hid her face,as she felt tears well up in her eys.

"I-I knew I s-shouldn't have let her battle after tat incident." She mumbled.

"Ahh!" She heard a scream. She looked over to see dust surrounding Tepig.

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"It survived a freaking razor shell?!" Cheren was I pure disbelief.

"AHHH!" Tepig finished charging as her body was covered in hot red aura.

"Tepig...you haven't fainted!" Hilda exclaimed.

The crowd cheered as Hilda's Pokemon stood up-right,and began stomping the ground as dust filled the field.

"Ahh I can't see see!" Oshawatt yelled.

"HIYA!" He heard Tepig scream. The next thing Oshwatt knew he was knocked onto the floor,and everything went black.

The dust cleared to show Tepig standing over Oshawatt.

"AW again?" Cheren yelled in disbelief.

The crowd cheered for Tepig,and Hilda as the wtwo shared a nice Pokemon,and trainer bonding moment.

Ash came up to the two.

"Hey Tepig, that this." Ash said spraying some nice potion onto Tepig

"Feels good." She said.

"Hmm." Ash smiled.

"Hey Ash,Hilda!" They heard someone scream. It turned out to be Iris.

"That was an amazing battle Hilda. Congratz." Iris said.

"Aw shucks." Hilda replied.

"I have some bad news though." Iris said sadly.

"Lay it on us." Ash said seriously.

"I have to return to my duties over at the village of dragons. But I promise I'll meet up with you guys soon." Iris said as the three hugged.

"see ya guys later." Iris waved as she ran off.

"See ya!' Ash,and Hilda waved. The noticed that everyone went back inside.

"Let's get our things,and head out." Ash suggested.

"Yeah,let's do that." Hilda said as Ash instinctively wrapped an arm around her.

"You look cold." He said.

"Hilda hadn't noticed,but she was actually shivering for a couple of minutes now.

"y-yeah." She stuttered.

"Maybe we should sleep in today. I mean it is 67 degress out here." Ash said.

"But it's only like 1 in the afternoon."

"Uh...to be honest,I kinda want to sleep really badly right now." Ahs said.

"Alright,let's go inside." Hilda said as the two did just that.

**BACK IN THEIR ROOM!**

"Hilda packed up her stuff,and went under the nice soft ocver of her bed. Even though she felt a little better, she felt something was missing.

"H-hey Ash?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, Hilda?' Ash said coming out of the bathroom.

Hilda's eyes went wide as she saw that Ash was wewring a tight balck shirt,and boxers. She also could've sworn that his shoulders were a bit more broad now,but that was probably because of the tight shirt.

"C-could." She coughed. "Would you m-mind sleeping with me? I feel cold."

"Uh...okay?" Ash answered uncertain.

"Aw someone's getting laid tonight baby!" Pikachu exclaimed as the other Pokemon laughed.

"Shut up." Ash said as he got into bed with Hilda.

"Okay." Pikachu said still laughing.

Hilda admittedly felt better. Then Ash wrapped an arm around her.

"You said you felt cold right?' Ash said.

Hilda nodded.

"Okay then." Ash said as Hilda turned ti face him,and snuggled into his chest.

"I feel so much better." Hilda bretahed.

"I'm glad that you're now better." Ash whispered.

"Hey Ash?" Hilda asked.

"YEah?" Ash answered looking down at her.

"Are you gonna be okay after what happened this morning?" Hilda asked.

"Of course." Ash said with a smile "I've been through things that are 100x more traumatic." He said.

"Have you recovered from those?"

"For some reason,they always seem to escape me when I want to reflect on them." He shrugged.

"Okay,I guess...goodnight,Ash." Hilda whispered,and gave Ash another kiss before burying her face in his chest.

Ash laughed.

"Hey Ash." Pikachu called out from the other bed.

"What?"

"...Wear a condom."

**That is all I have for chapter 5 today Ladies,and Gents for reading, but I have something to ask. Should I make this series like split up in seasons. You know like how the anime had like 3-4 seasons each region? Should I do something like that or just make it one big story,then when they move on to another region, I start a new story? **

**Let me know in your reviews,and yes there is no question time today because I sadly cannot think of any,so to anyone who has a question,please post it in your review,and I will answer in the next chapter.**

**Oh,and for those who haven't gotten the refrences made in chapter 4.**

**#1 was a running joke from the wii game Sonic,and the secret rings.**

**#2 Kung fu panda.**

**Good morning everybody!**


End file.
